Commitment, Or Lack Thereof
by Lady Eliza
Summary: Logan cannot commit to Rory and when she tells him she wants out of the no strings attached relationship, he lets her go. Logan still misses Rory, but there is another person waiting in the wings to sweep her off her feet. Eventually ROGAN.
1. We Are Depressed

**Title: Commitment, Or Lack Thereof**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Logan cannot commit to Rory and when she tells him she wants out of the no-strings- attached relationship he lets her go. Logan still misses Rory, but there is another person waiting in the wings to sweep her off her feet. ROGAN. My fic takes place up to 5.19 scene where Rory and Logan have their confrontation; then it evolves into a different part. So I guess you can call it AU.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

**AN:** Hello everyone, this is my new ROGAN fic. This is not the sequel to my other ROGAN, that is still in the works. I thought I wouldput out a new fic with Logan and Rorythat is entirely different from 'Life and Times of a Socialite.'Please review and let me knew how good or badit was or if I should continue at all. I hope you enjoy it and please review.

**Chapter 1: We Are Depressed**

She was depressed and had been since she had given her ultimatum to Logan. He had, of course, hated the choices she had given him, but had reiterated they had made a deal. Their relationship/fling was supposed to be kept no-strings-attached and there was no way he could do a committed relationship. Rory had told him that they could stay friends and left his dorm.

That had been two weeks ago, she still wasn't the same, but Logan had moved on to the next blond in a mini skirt. She had seen him making out with his next flavour right in front of the newspaper office. I mean did he have no courtesy to think about her and her feelings? Apparently not.

She had done what she did every time she broke up with her boyfriends, in the sense that she needed an allotted time for mourning. She had given herself two weeks since her and Logan's relationship, which had technically not been a relationship. So she was now free to date other men and she was truly over Logan. _She really was_. Hopefully she could convince herself without sounding so pathetic.

Rory was sitting in her common room watching CSPAN and highlighting important phrases in her anthropology textbook. It was Friday night and she was stuck indoors watching an old senator go on about the faults of the current administration and doing schoolwork. She sure was pathetic and depressed, can't forget that.

Heck, even Paris had a date with Doyle and wouldn't be coming home anytime soon. She wished she could hang out with her other friends such as Marty or Glen, but they were both busy. So not only was she sitting at home watching TV and doing homework, she was doing all those things _alone_. She could've phoned Stephanie, Colin, or even Finn to keep her company, but she didn't want them choosing between her and Logan. That would've been an awkward position to put them in.

Rory looked at the coffee table and noticed the invitation to one of her grandmother's famous parties. She shook her head, since she had no date and one could not attend an Emily Gilmore party without an escort, she had no idea what to do. She could feign sick but then the persistent woman would be in New Haven in no time.

Rory threw her book on the couch, got up and grabbed her coat. She was going out to get some fresh air and nothing was going to stop her. Paris had tried to set her up on many dates after her broken affair with Logan but Rory had not been in the mood. Besides she thought Paris was only doing it to get back at Logan since she, Paris, had also noticed him making out with various girls in front of the newsroom. Paris had wanted to go over to give him a piece of her mind but Rory had caught her before she could skin Logan alive.

Rory walked up to the coffee kiosk and ordered her usual cup of Joe. It felt nice feeling the fresh air hit her face instead of being cooped in her common room or her bedroom. She looked around until she found a bench that was empty of any people. Rory looked around and noticed that everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. She was surprised that it was an abnormally mild day for the middle of November; and it seemed everyone was out and about enjoying the warm weather. Rory did what she did best, which was people watch.

She was still people watching when she felt, more than saw a person sit next to her. She didn't turn to look at who it was since she assumed it was a passer-by taking a rest, which was until the person spoke to her.

"Well, hello there," said the voice.

Rory looked at the very handsome man sitting next to her. He seemed familiar to her, but she couldn't pinpoint from where she knew him, but she knew for sure she had met him somewhere. She gave him a confused looked and asked, "I sorry have we met before?"

"Oh, I'm crushed that you don't remember me. We met last year and you've already forgotten me?" asked the unidentified man.

Rory thought long and hard about where she could have possibly met this man. The newspaper? The library? The classroom? She didn't socialize much, but he seemed to remember her with great clarity. "I'm so sorry, I don't know where I met you. Care to give me a clue?"

"Fine, if I must, though I can't believe you forgot all about me. You grandmother introduced us and we went on one memorable date where I made an ass out of myself by getting drunk and not being a gentleman. Does that ring any bells?" asked the man.

Rory thought about it for a while before her eyes brightened, "Graham Sullivan?"

"You got it in one," said Graham.

"Wow I knew you looked familiar but I just couldn't put my finger on it," said Rory.

"Well, Rory Gilmore how has life been treating you?" asked Graham.

"Fine," said Rory far too quickly.

"Now say it like you mean."

"I'm sorry it's just been hard few weeks."

"We won't talk about that then. So how are you classes going? How is your grandmother? I got invited to her party," said Graham.

Rory chuckled and answered all his questions. It felt wonderful talking to someone that didn't have any expectations from you nor knew about your recently sour relationship/affair. She talked more with Graham than she has spoken in her two-week hibernation.

Graham had been surprised when he had seen Rory Gilmore sitting on the bench staring off into to space. He hadn't seen her since their attempt at a date at the end of last year. He had thought of her often after that time, she had been a classy lady and he had treated her badly. He was raised better than that and if his mother ever found out about that he would be skinned alive.

So when Graham had seen her sitting on the bench like someone had kicked her dog, he had decided to chat with her. He had heard that she was 'seeing' Logan Huntzberger casually; Graham had thought that Rory could do so much better than the likes of Logan Huntzberger. The way she was looking he assumed the casual part had gotten to be too much for Rory and he was glad since she deserved someone who could treat her like a Queen.

The couple was getting to know each other without even knowing they had gotten so comfortable in each other's presence. To the outside world, which didn't know they were getting to know each other, they looked like a couple. With both of them being brown haired and blue eyed they made a striking pair.

Logan Huntzberger was watching TV without really knowing what he was watching. His mind had wandered to Rory Gilmore once again. After her confession of not being happy with their arrangements and the subsequent 'breaking up' of whatever relationship they had, he had been in a funk. No one else had noticed it except for Jeff and Lanny, his roommates, but that was only because they were with him on a day-to-day basis.

Logan had continued dating like nothing was wrong, but he wasn't happy about doing. If he had stopped dating other women when Rory had ended the relationship it would show the outside world that he was vulnerable. He didn't want others to see how much Rory had meant to him and how much it had hurt to let her leave his room that fateful day.

Finn, Colin, and Stephanie didn't comment on his tendency to daydream or stare off into space. He had a feeling his three closest buddies had figured out the reason for his rather damper mood. He wished he could commit to a relationship with Rory, but he knew more than anyone that he couldn't do it. Rory was a commitment kind of girl, like she said, and he wished he didn't have to let her go.

Logan would admit that she had stirred up a few feelings in him that he never would have known he had in his arsenal, but that didn't mean he was willing to throw away his bachelor status for her. Deep down Logan knew that if he and Rory were in a committed relationship that would be _it _for him and he was so scared of that thought. I mean he was a twenty-two year old guy for god's sake.

So here he was on a Friday night, home alone. He could have had a date with any one of the women his heart desired; yet he was sulking on the couch. Rory had become a constant in his life that when she voluntarily took herself out of it he seemed to be so lost without her. He noticed that she didn't look or talk to him when they were both at the Yale Daily News office and that had angered him, thus his insistent making out in front of her in front the YDN office.

Logan was a low point in his life. He wanted Rory with every fibre of his being, but he couldn't give her what she wanted, which was a committed relationship. He stood up and paced his common room without seeing where he was going. Then he decided that he needed to get drunk or laid; preferably both. He got his keys and wallet walked out of his dorm room with a purpose.

Logan casually walked past Brantford College since he just wanted to see if Rory were around the coffee kiosks since this was about the time she would have her coffee cravings. He couldn't believe he remembered that, it was quite sad. Logan would never ask his friends how Rory was doing since they had become attached to her and he knew they were still in contact with her, especially Stephanie.

Logan was so focused on trying to find Rory at the coffee stand that he didn't see her situated on a bench talking to Graham Sullivan. If he had he would not have been amused. Logan and Graham did not like each other. They had known each other since they were young boys in the playground, they should have been the best of friends but they could never get a long with one another. So they had become adversaries instead of allies.

Logan walked right past the couple and didn't even realize it. He was upset that he had missed seeing Rory, even doing something menial as getting coffee. If Logan had just turned his head he would have seen that Rory had in fact gotten her coffee and a kind young suitor as well. Logan had no idea how much he would come to hate the name Graham Sullivan in the coming days.

Stephanie, who had been heading towards Logan's dorm to snap him out of this mood he'd been, had to walk past Brantford College and the coffee kiosk that was located there. She had seen Logan walk past it and was about to call out to him until she noticed the couple on the bench.

Stephanie had become great friends with Rory Gilmore when she and Logan were dating and hadn't been able to snap her out of the funk after the break up. So, she was quite surprised at the scene taking place before her. Rory was talking to some gorgeous, preppy looking guy that seemed to be enamoured with her. She just watched them as they continued on with their chat about god knows what. They made a striking couple.

All Stephanie could think was, '_good for you.' _Logan was her good friend but even she knew he had treated Rory like crap after their 'break up.' I mean how could he start making out with other girl's not even two days after Rory had ended the relationship, the boy could be out and out cruel. Stephanie, who had been there, had watched Rory's face fall and her try to hold back tears; in that moment Stephanie had wanted to kill Logan for what he was putting Rory through.

She found the change in circumstances refreshing. Logan looked to be having a hard time coping while Rory seemed to be having a lovely time with her handsome gentleman caller. Stephanie went back to the pub to find that Logan had made it without her assistance.

"What the hell took you so long?" asked Colin, you would never know that he was her boyfriend.

"I took the scenic route back," said Stephanie.

"Which way is that, love?" asked a drunk Finn. He seemed to be trying to wink at the waitress who was, of course, a redhead, but in his drunkenness he couldn't do the one-eyed wink but ended up blinking both eyes at her, which deterred from the concept of winking. Poor Finn.

"Hmm…oh here and there," said Stephanie vaguely.

The guys were too drunk to notice her evasiveness so they just took her at face value. While the guys were getting sloshed she went over what she had learned on her little field trip. She would pay big money to see Logan's reaction when he saw Rory with another man.

Stephanie had been absent during Finn's 'Quentin Tarantino themed birthday party' when Logan had acted jealous, but she knew that was nothing compared to how he was going to react with the man currently infatuated with Rory.

Steph wasn't blind she knew Logan cared deeply for Rory, but the only thing standing in their way was Logan's idiotic notion that he wasn't good with commitment. She was all for stirring things up a little to show Logan that he was losing Rory to another man. That would stick in his craw and give the boy a wake up call.

Stephanie smirked and looked at Logan. He had no idea what was upon the horizon. She silently toasted the happiness of Rory Gilmore and took a long swallow of her martini. She couldn't wait for the fireworks to begin.

**AN: Please, Please, Please Review.**


	2. Don't Want To Be Whipped

**Title: Commitment, Or Lack Thereof**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Logan cannot commit to Rory and when she tells him she wants out of the no-strings- attached relationship he lets her go. Logan still misses Rory, but there is another person waiting in the wings to sweep her off her feet. ROGAN. My fic takes place up to 5.19 scene where Rory and Logan have their confrontation; then it evolves into a different part. So I guess you can call it AU.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

**AN:** **_Oh Wow! thank you guys for the wonderful reviews. I can't believe I got so much for the first chapter, you guys are the best. _**

**yadrianna:** Yes, Graham is the one that left Rory at the bar. I will post a picture of him on my blog spot if you want.

**Shelley:** Yeah, this story is totally different from Socialite and sure I will e-mail you when the sequel is released.

**mochaddicted79:** this is a ROGAN story, but I think Logan should suffer a little bit, after all he didn't chase after Rory or ask her to change her mind he just went on as if nothing out of the ordinary happened. Now I think he deserves what's coming to him.

**_Thank you to all my other reviewers as well. Please continue to review._**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Chapter 2: Don't Want To Be Whipped**

Rory was daydreaming about her conversation with Graham Sullivan. He sure was a refreshing guy after Logan Huntzberger. She was currently sitting at her desk at the YDN offices and the chair adjacent to her was empty. She wasn't surprised about that and from now on she didn't particularly care.

After she and Graham had discussed everything and anything above the sun they had decided to get coffee the next day. That coffee dates had been happening every day for the past four days. Rory was walking on air every time she thought about Graham and his gorgeous eyes and face. She would never call herself a vain woman but just looking at Graham made her think impure thoughts.

Paris who sat at a desk adjacent to Rory's was watching her best friend and roommate daydream. She had no idea what had gotten into Rory these past five days or so, but she was glad that she had gotten over the funk she had been in. Paris had never trusted Logan Huntzberger as far as she could throw him and he had reiterated that by hurting Rory. If she could have five minutes alone with him she would die a happy woman and he would regret ever hurting Rory.

Doyle was marching to Rory's desk like he was going to wring her out for daydreaming, but Paris grabbed him. "Doyle, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What do you mean what am I doing? I'm going to tell Gilmore that she better get to work this minute or else I'm firing her," said Doyle vehemently.

"You don't pay us for our services rendered. You do realize this is a college paper don't you?" asked Paris.

"There is no need to be rude. I just want Gilmore to get to work. What the hell is she doing?" asked Doyle.

"I think she's thinking about a boy."

"Huntzberger? I thought they were done."

"No, you dolt there is another boy. I can tell from the way she blushes every once in a while. She's got the new boy glow."

"I sorry, there is a new boy glow?"

"Huh…what…oh yeah, she's been floating everywhere for the past five days, if I've calculated things correctly."

"Did you have the new boy glow when you first met me?" asked Doyle, who was still hung up on the glowing part.

"Would you get your mind on the task at hand," yelled Paris.

"And what exactly is the task at hand?" asked Doyle.

"Rory has a new boy and we have to find out who it is."

"I don't believe I'll like this," said Doyle.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rory was reading 'The Nanny Diaries' in the dining hall when Stephanie plopped down in the seat next to her and looked at her quizzically.

"So tell me doll face, who was the hunk I saw you with?" asked Stephanie.

"I don't know what you're talking about," lied Rory.

"Don't play dumb. I'll even describe him: he was tall, dark and handsome," giggled Steph at her own description.

"Well that could be half of the boys on campus,' said Rory trying to do her darn best to stall.

"Give it up Gilmore, who is he? I could simply ask around and get the answer or you can fess up."

Rory sighed and decided that she might as well tell Steph the truth. Stephanie was annoyingly persistent when it came to browbeating information from other people. That was probably why she was a criminal law major. "His name is Graham Sullivan and my grandmother introduced us last year. We went on one disastrous date from hell then we hadn't see each other since we ran into each other several days ago."

"Oh my god, did you say Graham Sullivan?" asked Stephanie in an astonished voice.

"Yeah, do you know him?" asked Rory.

"I think we went to school together, but I hung out with Logan and the guys and Graham hates Logan. The two of them have a real bitter relationship. They looked at each other on the first day of school and hated one another. It was the most peculiar of things," commented Stephanie.

Rory gulped, "So you think that me starting something with Graham could come and bite me in the butt?"

"Oh no honey, you date that hunky specimen of a man all you want. Logan didn't fight for you and he said he couldn't do a committed relationship. Now Graham, on the other hand, would be willing to be permanently glued to your side for eternity," said Stephanie.

Rory blushed, "Steph, I've just gotten to know him I don't think you should be talking about marriage already."

"Who said anything about marriage, it's the insinuation that matters," said Stephanie. Then she regretted saying that out loud in front of Rory. She had a plan and it consisted of Rory and Graham and making Logan see green.

"So Ror, are you thinking about attending your grandmother's party?" asked Stephanie subtlety changing the subject.

"Yeah I have to attend. I have go buy a dress for that, would you care to go shopping with me?" asked Rory.

Stephanie smiled since shopping was what she did best. She was also very happy that Rory had ignored the first part of her comment. "I'd love to. Would you like to go now?"

"Sure let's just run by my dorm since I left my car keys there," said Rory.

"No problem," said Steph.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As the girl's exited, a pair of brown eyes followed their path. Logan had been watching Rory since she had sat down at that table to read. Then he had been curious to see Steph sit down and grill Rory about something. He could tell from the look on Rory's face that Stephanie was trying to extract information out of her that she would've liked to have kept to herself. He wished he had to been close enough to overhear their conversation.

That was what he was left with, trying to eavesdrop on conversations between Rory and her friends. He was sitting here listening to Cindy talk about her latest masseuse, who according to her was just to die for. Logan had tuned out the minute she started to talk because he believed he was losing brain cells just listening to the conversation.

Logan 'hmmed' and 'hummed' at the right parts and the dense girl thought he was listening to every word she was saying. He hoped to god he didn't have to deal with her annoying conversation for long. He missed Rory so much and he was always trying to find her in the crowd.

"So Logan are you going to Emily Gilmore's big soiree?" asked Cindy.

That got Logan's attention. Mention the name Gilmore and you caught his interest. Logan had been sent an invitation to the big party that the Gilmore's were throwing and he had mailed in his RSVP a long time ago, for himself and a guest. He looked at Cindy curiously and said, "Yes I'm going to attend."

"Wow, that's nice. I don't think my family rates as old money to the Gilmores so we didn't get an invitation," said Cindy matter-of-factly.

"Oh that's too bad, but I don't think the party is going to be any different from any other society party," said Logan.

"Are you kidding me? This is Emily Gilmore, hostess extraordinaire, getting an invitation to her parties is like a right of passage," said Cindy.

"She is quite famous," commented Logan.

"So who are you are taking to the party?" asked Cindy.

"I don't know yet," Logan said without even thinking about Cindy's feelings.

"I going to go meet Joann at the pub, so I'll be seeing you Logan, okay," said Cindy. She knew after a week Logan would get tired of her. It was after all his pattern, but she had pursued him anyways. Her family was what you called new money, and dating a man like Logan Huntzberger was a status symbol in and of itself. Just like an invitation to the Gilmore party was a privilege bestowed upon family of old money. Cindy knew her place in Hartford society but it still hurt that she couldn't marry a guy like Logan without having his inheritance taken away from him. She just sighed and left him to his brooding.

Logan was indeed clueless as to the feelings of others or else he would have noticed that Cindy was trying to get an invite to Emily Gilmore's party but since he was a moron, it went right over his head. He was still contemplating whom he was going to take the party.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Graham was thinking about getting a snack in the dining hall and so went off in that direction. He had called Rory and found out she was shopping with her friend Stephanie. They had been seeing a lot of each other lately, they weren't officially boyfriend and girlfriend it was too soon for that, but they were dating. He had been so happy and cheerful his roommates had threatened to throw him out the window should the happiness ensue.

Graham walked up to the table that held all the food and grabbed a chocolate chip muffin and a cup of coffee. He had become addicted to the stuff after going to coffee shops with Rory and feeding her addiction in between classes.

He had been daydreaming about her during classes that he had resorted to borrowing his neighbour's notes since he hadn't heard anything from the lectures. He and Rory had decided, on their last coffee date, that they would go to her grandmother's party together and they both knew what it would entail. His mother would invite the couple to brunch and Emily would invite Graham to Friday night dinner and thus would begin the wedding preparations. He and Rory had decided to slow things down, but their families would be ecstatic after learning of their relationship.

Graham was so deep in thought that he didn't notice whom he sat next to until it was too late. "Huntzberger, how are things?"

Logan had watched as Graham got his food then walk towards him without really seeing him. He had no idea what could have been on the boys mind but it must've been something real important for him to sit next to Logan. "Sullivan, I'm fine. How are things with you? You seemed to be lost in thought. What could've gotten your attention so much that you sat next to your worst enemy?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," smirked Graham.

Logan gave him a weird look and was about to answer Graham when one of their cell phones went off. It turned out to be Grahams.

"Hello."

"Darling, how is the shopping going?"

"You found the perfect dress? Well that's great."

"So you're going to wander around the book store?"

"Sure I can meet you in your dorm room afterwards."

"Can I see the dress as well?"

"Oh come on, why not?"

"Yes I'll see it at the party."

"Fine you win the argument. I'll see you later on today. Bye sweetheart."

Logan smirked and said, "Whipped aren't we?"

"Shove it Huntzberger at least I've got a steady woman. Can you say the same for yourself?"

"My personal life is none of your business," said Logan.

"Yes and I am forever grateful for that. Now I must be off. Oh by the way, will you be attending Emily Gilmore's party?"

"Yes I will, why do you ask?"

"I'll be there as well. See you then," said Graham then grabbed his stuff and went on his way.

Logan just stared at his retreating back and wondered exactly who the woman on the other end of the line could have been. He had never seen Sullivan act like that before. I mean the boy did have girlfriends but nobody had made him smile like that. Logan just shook his head; this was exactly why he hadn't wanted to be in a committed relationship with Rory. Sullivan was whipped and Logan did not want to be.

**AN: Please, Please, Please Review.**


	3. Going To Hell In A Hand Basket

**Title: Commitment, Or Lack Thereof**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Logan cannot commit to Rory and when she tells him she wants out of the no-strings- attached relationship he lets her go. Logan still misses Rory, but there is another person waiting in the wings to sweep her off her feet. ROGAN. My fic takes place up to 5.9 scene where Rory and Logan have their confrontation; then it evolves into a different part. So I guess you can call it AU.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

**AN:** Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers for the feedback. Now I understand that many ofyou are hesitating with where I'm taking this fic, but I here to tell you don't worry this won't be a fic where Rory will be stuck between two guys. Graham is a wonderful guy but he is not _the _guy for Rory. You'll understand it betterin future chapters when I concentrate on Rory and Logan's relationship. That's all I can tell you for now, but just keep reading and you'll see how it turns out. Please continue to review.

**Chapter 3: Going To Hell In A Hand Basket**

Emily Gilmore was fussing with the last minute details for her soiree. She was hoping that the party would go off without a hitch, but with her daughter in attendance that could be a big iffy. A month ago she had decided to throw this party for all of her and Richard's closest friends and family; she had planned the party right down the most mundane of details.

Today was the day of her big elaborate party and she was barking out orders to the hired help. It was so hard to find good help nowadays. She gave them simple orders and they always messed it up, right now she needed an aspirin. One good thing she had found out from her granddaughter Rory was that she was coming with an escort that attended Yale.

Emily was simply ecstatic after she heard the news. She had promptly called Richard at work and conveyed Rory's message. He hadn't seemed that excited only put out that she would call him during working hours, but she ended up yelling at him, which coaxed a proper response out of him. That man would be buried in work if it weren't for her.

She had tried to get the identity of the young man out of Rory, but she had been like one of those accountants who knew the results of the Oscar ballots; mums the word. It was a shame, Emily and the boy's mother could have started discussing engagement picture, _oh well_.

"You there, I said I wanted the napkins folded in the classic style not like a swan the way you're doing it. How hard is it to follow instructions?" yelled Emily.

The man who was folding the napkins looked up with fear in his eyes, "Yes, ma'am," he mumbled then went back to folding the napkins the 'right' way. He should've known better than to work for the she-devil herself. That's what the maids and hired help called the lady since no one lasted in her employ for more than a week. But he desperately needed the money so he had no choice but to grin and bear it.

The doorbell rang and the nearest person happened to answer it. Lorelai and Luke were on the other side of the door. They had decided to come early to meet Rory's new man; Lorelai had been ecstatic to hear that Rory was moving on after the disaster that was Logan Huntzberger.

"Mom? Where are you?" asked Lorelai.

"Lorelai? What are doing here so early?" asked Emily coming out of the kitchen.

"Hi mom, how are you? I'm good," said Lorelai sarcastically.

Emily rolled her eyes, "This is no time for one of your jokes Lorelai. Oh…Luke didn't see you there."

"Hello Mrs. Gilmore, how are you?" asked Luke who didn't want to be here especially since it was mandatory for him to where a suit.

"I'm fine, thank you. Lorelai you're here before all the other guests. I think this is the first time that has ever happened, even when you were living here you always showed up late to the parties, " commented Emily.

"I didn't always…okay maybe I did. I'm here early because I wanted to meet Rory's new man," said Lorelai.

"Do you know who he is? Rory refused to tell me. She only mentioned to me in passing that he attends Yale with her. No name, no background, or hair colour," said Emily with a pained expression on her face.

"I'm just as much in the dark as you are. I tried to weasel it out of her, but that girl won't share. I don't know where she gets that from, do you think it comes from your side of the family?" asked Lorelai.

"Lorelai really, I just can't wait to meet Rory's young man. This is going to be one memorable party," gushed Emily.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rory was as nervous as can be before she introduced the new man in her life to her family and friends. Her hands were shaking and the cure for that was, of course, more coffee and listening to Paris go on and on about something Doyle had done.

"He had the audacity to ask me if I only put up with him because of the position of power he held. Can you believe that?"

"Oh the nerve," said Rory.

"That's exactly what I said. I told him that I would probably run for president and win before he even thought about the idea. I wanted to throttle him but instead I got even," said Paris with a smirk in her face.

"Oh no, what did you do?" asked Rory.

"I did not do anything. I got interrupted before I could throw some pot shots his way. You won't believe who called me," said Paris.

"Come on don't prolong the moment. Who was it?" asked Rory.

"It was Jamie."

"Jamie, as in Jamie from Princeton?"

"Yes, he wanted to know if I was going to your grandmother's party and I replied of course I was. He told me he would see me there."

"What did Doyle do when you told him your ex-boyfriend was going to be in attendance at this party?"

"He doesn't know that Jamie's going to be there. He knew it was Jamie that had called, but he thought he had called to talk about the debate last night. And I wasn't inclined to correct his assumption."

"Paris, you better know what you're getting yourself into. I want you to know how this could blow up in your face."

"Oh says that girl who is dating Logan Huntzberger's worst enemy. You do know _that_ will blow up in _your_ face don't you?"

"We're not talking about me, we're talking about you,' said Rory, trying to avoid the topic of Logan altogether.

Paris just shook her head. She and Doyle had followed Rory on one of her dates to meet Graham Sullivan at a coffee shop near the campus. She had been pleasantly surprised that Rory was finally getting over Huntzberger, but that was before she found out about the identity of Rory's lover boy. She had heard from a source, Stephanie to be exact, that Logan and Graham rubbed each other the wrong way. She had voiced her opinion on the matter, but the girl was being stubborn and said the Logan had nothing to do with her relationship with Graham.

Paris thought the speech Rory had given her was a bunch of baloney. Rory was still into Logan and she was dating Graham to piss the other boy off. Paris couldn't wait to see the implications to this relationship. Just because Paris disagreed with Rory's method of revenge didn't mean she didn't think that Logan deserved everything Rory could dish out. Paris was secretly hoping that Rory and Logan would get back together after this, not that she would say that out loud.

"Rory, do you think my hair looks alright?" asked Paris.

"Yeah, it looks fine. Is Doyle coming to pick you up?" asked Rory.

"Yeah he should be here any minute. What time is Graham coming to pick you up?" asked Paris.

"Oh he should be here soon, as well. I nervous to go with him to an event that my grandmother is hosting," said Rory.

"You do realize the invitations to your and Graham's wedding will be in the mail by end of tonight don't you?" asked Paris.

"Yes, I haven't told my grandmother the identity of my date, but it's just a matter of us walking through the front door for that to go to hell in a hand basket. I wish I can date a Yale guy and not be betrothed to him in a few days," said Rory.

"You're Gilmore, get used to it," commented Paris.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Logan was bored out of him mind by the party and by his date. He had decided to ask Whitney, but that was turning out to be a disastrous idea. She kept on talking and wouldn't shut her mouth not even to take a breath. He just nodded his head and smiled. Thus far he hadn't gotten a glimpse of Rory but he knew she was here since this was her family's party.

He had to say the food was great; Emily Gilmore knew her food and he loved the buffet table. He hadn't seen Colin, Stephanie or even Finn, which was weird since the four of them were always together. He had had an awkward run-in with Paris Gellar though, and she still scared the crap out of him.

Logan turned his head and saw Graham Sullivan with what looked to be Rory's mother. Now, that was quite odd. Lorelai seemed to be taken with Graham and that got on Logan's nerve since she never went out of her way to get to know him. He was throwing daggers at Graham and Lorelai when he saw _her_.

She was a vision in black. The dress went just below the knee and was strapless. It accentuated her tiny waist and she had a classic look about her. Rory was breathtaking and Logan couldn't take his eyes off of her. He was completely ignoring his date, Whitney.

Rory was making the rounds at the party and she tried as best as she could to try to avoid the vicinity of her grandmother and Mrs. Sullivan. The two of them were over the moon about her and Graham attending the party together. She had run into Stephanie, Colin and Finn and heard that Logan was in attendance with a date, Whitney. She had taken the news with a grain of salt. Rory tried not to think on it too much.

She was, at the moment, chatting up one of her grandfather's clients and she knew she was making a great impression. The couple liked that she was following in her family tradition of attending Yale. She looked in the direction her grandfather was standing in and gave him a thumb's up signal, to which he nodded. Richard had approached her and asked her to pay special attention to this couple since they were very important clients. Rory loved helping her grandpa out.

As Rory was conversing with the couple she noticed, out of the corner of her eyes, Logan was looking at her. She also noticed that his date was speaking to him and he was ignoring her. Rory wanted to go over there and pop him one in the nose. He had some nerve looking at her after he let her go. Rory made her excuses to the couple and went in search of Graham.

Paris and Stephanie were standing off to the side so they could have a great view when all the fireworks began. The pair had bet on whether or not Logan would lose it and punch Graham when he found out about Rory and Graham. Paris had bet in favour and Stephanie had bet against. They were just waiting to see who had won the grand the two girls had put up.

Logan watched as Rory went in search of someone, he assumed it was her mother. He was bringing the glass of champagne he held in his hands to his lips when his hand-stopped midway. It all happened in slow motion. He saw Rory walk up to her mother and Graham. He watched with a queasiness in his gut as Graham bent down and kissed her on the lips and put his filthy, slimy hands around her.

Logan held on to the champagne flute for his dear life, though what he really wanted to do was throw the offending object at Sullivan's head. _'When did this happen?'_ Logan felt sick and he couldn't stand to watch Rory smile up at that jerks face. He wanted to go up to Sullivan and knock him out, but that would cause a scene.

Whitney who had stopped babbling long enough to realize that Logan's attention was caught on Rory and Graham decided to fill him in on all the gossip she knew about the hot couple. "Oh, what do you think about those two?"

"Excuse me?" asked Logan.

"Well, it's just that I've heard that Mrs. Gilmore and Mrs. Sullivan are convening at the club tomorrow afternoon to discuss invitations," said Whitney.

"I'm sorry I'm lost. What invitations?" asked Logan with a sick feeling in his stomach.

"The invitations for the wedding silly."

Logan choked on the little sip of champagne that he had taken. "They're not getting married, are they?"

"I heard they have been seeing each other for a five days, but they went out sometime last year."

"They dated last year?"

"Hmm…yeah Emily Gilmore and Genevieve Sullivan set the two of them up, but nothing became of them until Graham ran into Rory outside of a coffee kiosk near Brantford College."

Now everything made sense to Logan. Rory being extra happy around the newsroom; Graham asking him if he was going to be at the party. That low life SOB wanted to rub this in his face. Logan looked in the direction of the couple and realized they weren't where he had last seen them. He searched the room and found them on the makeshift dance floor. They were dancing far too close for his comfort.

Logan couldn't help but watch them; it was like watching a train wreck. He knew he was punishing himself by watching Rory and Graham, but he didn't care. Logan wanted Rory and he knew that if he didn't act soon she would be lost to him forever, but he wasn't the commitment type of guy. God, he wished he could be different.

He hated that Graham had ended up with her, anyone else and he would have been fine, maybe not fine, but he would have dealt. But Graham was another story altogether. He would have to regroup.

Paris forked over her half of the money to Stephanie who pocketed it with a big smile on her face.

As the party was winding down Logan found Graham near the pool house and decided the two of them needed to talk. "Hello Sullivan."

Graham had been waiting for this confrontation since he noticed Logan throwing death glares his way. "Howdy, Huntzberger, isn't thing a great party?"

"Don't be stupid. You're not good enough for Rory and you don't deserve her," said Logan.

"Oh and I suppose you think you do? That's a barrel of laughs Huntz, since you were stupid enough to let her go."

"Is that what this is all about? Getting back at me because let me tell you Rory is the not the person to use to get back at me," said Logan.

"I like Rory and the world doesn't revolve around you. Our relationship has nothing to do with you and I would suggest you mind your own business," said Graham.

Logan could only take so much from the bastard that had Rory. So he did what most men in his position would have done, he threw the first punch. Graham was astonished for only a few seconds before he punched Logan back. And thus ensued the fight over one Rory Gilmore.

The money that Paris had handed to Stephanie was returned to her and Steph's share was given to Paris. There was quite a lot of mumbling done on Stephanie's part about 'waiting' and 'stupid boys'.

The fight was still happening, it was a good thing that there weren't many people to witness it since the party was virtually over. But it ended when Logan grabbed Graham by the lapels of his suit and he dropped him in the pool then walked away.

Poor Graham was left to explain why he had 'jumped' into the pool fully clothed.

**AN: Please, Please, Please Review. The picture of Rory's dress will be posted on my blogspot.**


	4. The Stakes Are High

**Title: Commitment, Or Lack Thereof**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Logan cannot commit to Rory and when she tells him she wants out of the no-strings- attached relationship he lets her go. Logan still misses Rory, but there is another person waiting in the wings to sweep her off her feet. ROGAN. My fic takes place up to 5.19 scene where Rory and Logan have their confrontation; then it evolves into a different part. So I guess you can call it AU.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

AN: Thank to the reviewers for the wonderful feedback. I appreciate it very much. Someone asked who Rory was going to pick, you'll find out in this chapter. I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter and please continue to review.

**Chapter 4: The Stakes Are High**

Rory was going to meet Graham at the pub in a few minutes and she couldn't wait to talk to him about the latest play that she had seen. They both shared a love for Broadway and she wanted to recommend the Yale production of 'Death of a Salesman' to him, which was getting rave reviews. She was writing an article on the play for the YDN and she was giving it two thumbs up.

Rory hadn't seen Graham since her grandmother's party where he had gotten a little drunk and fell in the pool, or that's what he'd said happened. She got the distinct feeling he was lying to her and that is had something to do with the blond that was sitting adjacent to her desk and snoring rather loudly.

Rory had tried to avoid being in Logan's presence since the party because he now knew about her and Graham's relationship or whatever it was. She was attracted to Graham but she didn't know if lust could sustain a relationship. She wished she could feel what she felt for Logan with Graham but alas that was not the case.

She was excited to talk to him about plays, schoolwork, and books but she did that with all her friends. It had been different with Logan since she talked to him about just about anything. Rory noticed that Paris was missing from her desk and Doyle's office door was locked. She did not want to think about what could be transpiring behind closed doors.

Rory looked at her watch and decided now was a better time as any to walk to the pub. She put all the items that she would need with her in her bag and hefted it on to her shoulders. It sure was heavy. Rory got up and was leaving when she looked at Logan one last time before heading to the pub.

Logan wasn't really sleeping under his 'press' hat and he was faking the snoring. He had been watching Rory ever since she sat down to write her article or what he assumed was her article. He had overheard her conversation with _Sullivan_ and had fumed under his hat. When she had started daydreaming he felt like throwing everything on his desk onto the ground to scare her back to reality.

What Logan had really wanted to do was to kiss her lips and maybe do unthinkable things to her. _God_, how much he'd missed her. She had become such a constant in his life that when she had broken things off he had felt the ramifications. Logan wished she would come back in his life but he was still not ready to be in a committed relationship. It's not like she and Sullivan were actually going to get married.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When Rory got to the pub she noticed that Graham was sitting in the booths today, but it wasn't until she got close enough that she noticed his face. It was all bruised up. "Oh god Graham, what happened?"

Graham had been waiting for this moment since Logan had thrown the punch at him. "Rory I think you should sit down."

"Who did this to you?"

"I'll explain everything if you promise that you won't interrupt me as I do so. Do you promise?" asked Graham.

Rory could only nod her head and wait to hear what happened to Graham's face, she had a feeling that she wasn't going to like the explanation of how he had gotten those bruises.

"I came by these bruises in a brawl with Logan at the end of your grandmother's party. We had a few choice words near the pool house and he threw the first punch. I simply responded to it. And the reason I was wet was due to Logan throwing me into the pool. I have stayed away from you these past few days to thinks things through and I have come to a decision after talking it over with other people," said Graham vaguely.

"You got into a fight with Logan? What the hell does the last part mean?" asked Rory.

"I egged Logan on at the party to test him and to see how he would react when he found out you were my date," Graham continued like Rory hadn't interrupted, "You see, I heard about your 'relationship' with him and I wanted to see for myself if Logan was over you."

"Oh this is rich. You used me for your sick games with Logan," asked Rory while folding her arms in front of her chest.

"No, don't get the wrong idea, I was attracted to you and all, but I had to know if Logan was still a factor in your life. After his reaction at the party, I figured I don't have a chance with you and the way your were staring daggers into Logan's dates head I guessed you were still in love with Logan," said Graham.

Rory's eyes were as big as saucers; she gulped. "I am not in love with Logan."

"Keep denying it all you want, but I know no one has ever looked at me the way you look at Logan when you know he's not watching you. I want to help you knock some sense into that boy's head. As much as I don't want to admit this but the two of you are good for each other, besides I get to mess with Logan's head when we continue acting like a couple in love," said Graham.

"I don't think this is a good idea. What about the two of us?" asked Rory.

"Honey, I know you really want to be with Logan and I only want what's best for you. If that idiot won't agree to commit to you after our charade, we will take my father's corporate jet and get hitched in Vegas. I won't be stupid enough to let you go and you will be Mrs. Graham Sullivan," joked Graham.

Rory was crying and laughing at the same time. "At least we have a back up plan."

"There you go. Now here's what me and the others planned," began Graham.

"I'm sorry who exactly are these others?" asked Rory.

"Paris, Doyle, Stephanie, Colin and Finn," said Graham.

"I should've know," said Rory sarcastically.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Logan, who had no idea that the tides had turned in his favour, was sitting in front of Brantford College to see if he could catch a glimpse of Rory. He was now acting like a stalker, but he had to see her before he went back to him dorm.

He had a cup of coffee in his had and was sipping and proofreading his latest 'Psychology: The Human Brain' essay. He looked up occasionally to see if Rory was coming but mostly he was reading. It was due to this that he didn't see Rory and Graham coming, but they saw him and decided to put their plan, **Operation: Commitment, Or Lack Thereof,** into effect.

"_Rory, come on it won't be so bad," said Graham._

Those few words stopped Logan from continuing to read his essay. He looked up cautiously only to be blindsided by Graham leaning into Rory's ear and whispering something. She actually giggled, did Rory giggle? He couldn't stop watching them.

"Graham, I don't think it's a great idea to go away together so soon, I mean we've only been dating for a few day," said Rory.

Logan shut his eyes and tried not to think about all that could happen should the two of them go away together. He now knew how Rory had felt when he was dating her and the other girl's at the same time. He wanted to go over there and take Sullivan's hands off the women that belonged to Logan in every sense of the word.

"_Baby, come on. It will be me, you, and a deserted cottage," leered Graham._

"_I don't know. Can I think about it?" asked Rory._

"_Of course you can. Oh, I got a call from mother she would like to have you to dinner with the family Saturday evening," said Graham._

Logan wished he didn't have to hear everything the couple was saying since he felt nauseous listening to their intimate details, but he had to know how the relationship between Rory and Graham was progressing.

"_Graham, you should've told me sooner. I don't have anything to where to your house," said Rory._

"_Don't worry sweetheart, you will be her future daughter-in-law and she will love you just the same," said Graham._

Logan wanted to throw an inanimate object at that overly confident bastard. Who the hell is he to assume that Rory would want to marry him? Rory would never want to marry into the Sullivan family. _She would make the perfect Huntzberger wife_. Logan froze after that thought got stuck in his head. Where did that come from?

"_Graham I don't see a ring on my finger so you cannot say such a thing, besides we've only known each other for a week" chastised Rory._

"_Now now, you know how I feel about you and time does not matter. I fell head over heels for you the first time we met. I just made a fool out of myself on our first official date, but I know what I want now and that is you," said Graham. He took her by the hand, leaned her against the closest sidewall, which just happened to be where Logan was sitting, and kissed her soundly. He moved his hand up and down the side of her body for better affect and deepened the kiss._

Logan clenched and unclenched his fist and tried to stay calm. The woman he could not forget and who had become a necessity in his life, was pushed up against the wall by another man. He was going to walk over there and pull Rory away when he was grabbed from behind and dragged away from the woman that he cared for.

When Logan realized his kidnappers were none other than his two best friends Colin and Finn he started swearing at them in all the languages he knew, which was quite a number since he had picked up languages everywhere he travelled. Well, the gutter talk was all there. "Where the hell are the two of you taking me? I have to go over there and get Rory away from that smooth operator," said Logan.

"I think you need to set your priorities in order, mate," said Finn.

"Yeah, what exactly is it that you want Huntz?" asked Colin. By now the boys had sat Logan down further away from Rory and Graham who had snuck into Rory's dorm to await what the result of the inquisition that was about to take place.

"Guys I just don't want Rory to get hurt with Sullivan," said Logan lamely.

"Bullocks! Don't play dumb it does not become you the way it does on Colin," said Finn.

"I beg to differ. I think Finn plays dumb with the best of them," said Colin. Finn just stuck his nose in the air and looked at Colin as if he were vermin.

"Guys, you know I can't do commitment," stated Logan.

"We know, you've been telling us over and over again. You know you tell me not to get naked, but I still do it anyways. But let's not talk abut me in my birthday suit though I do look rather fetching if I do say so myself," gushed Finn.

"Finn this is no time to scare us with the imagery of you naked. That gives me nightmares. Now Logan, I want you to answer this one vital question," said Colin.

"Alright," said Logan.

"Why can't you let Rory move on?" asked Colin.

"I want Rory to be happy and I want her to move on, but not with Sullivan he's bad new," said Logan matter-of-factly.

"Well tough, you don't get to choose Rory's lovers and sure as hell don't have any say in her life. If you can't commit to Rory then let her move on with a guy that wants to be with her and only her or else fight for her," said Colin.

"Yeah, mate the stakes are higher now," commented Finn.

"What does that mean?" asked Logan.

"You have to make up your mind pretty fast as to what you want or else you will lose your chance to fight for Rory. If you don't state your intentions clearly Logan, you will lose Rory to Graham Sullivan. And if you don't act now you can forget about calling her Rory Gilmore she will be Rory Sullivan," said Colin.

"They're not getting married, are they?" whispered Logan.

"All I have to say to that mate, the stakes are high," repeated Finn.

Logan just looked at the serious looks on his friend's faces and knew there was something they hadn't told him as of yet. He didn't think the marriage thing held a lot of weight, but he would have to consider all the angles if he was willing to fight for Rory. Logan hoped Rory wouldn't go away with Sullivan any time soon because he knew that would give him a heart attack. He couldn't stand another man's hands on Rory. _The stakes were getting higher_.

**AN: Please, Please, Please Review.**


	5. She Wants All Or Nothing

**Title: Commitment, Or Lack Thereof**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Logan cannot commit to Rory and when she tells him she wants out of the no-strings- attached relationship he lets her go. Logan still misses Rory, but there is another person waiting in the wings to sweep her off her feet. ROGAN. My fic takes place up to 5.19 scene where Rory and Logan have their confrontation; then it evolves into a different part. So I guess you can call it AU.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

**AN:** So sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I had this assignment to hand in to my Teacher's Assistant. You see I had three weeks to do said assignment, but I only started on it the day before, it took me the whole day to finish it. So hence no writing of fanfiction. I am the queen of procrastination. Alright,sorry to bore you with my dull life but I had totalk about thewhole sordid assignment to explain my predicament. **On withthe author's note:** thank youto my reviewers for the feedback and I realize thischapter is short, butit will be longer next time.Please continue to review.

**Chapter 5: She Wants All Or Nothing**

Finn loved his best friend to pieces but right now he was acting like a complete moron. Logan did things in his own way and in his own time, but Rory was worth taking a chance over. Finn watched as Logan started to pace the floor of his common room. It was amusing and frustrating at the same time.

Finn, Colin, Stephanie, Paris, and Doyle were all helping execute Graham and Rory's plan to get Logan to commit, but the boy could be very stubborn when he wanted to be. If Finn had found someone like Rory Gilmore he wouldn't let her out of his sight until she was wearing his ring. He just wished Logan would give a serious relationship a try.

"Logan your going to give me a headache with your insistent pacing. Would you sit down," said Finn.

"Why Sullivan? She could have dated anyone else yet she was attracted to Sullivan," spit out Logan.

"Give it a rest will you. You would have said the exact same thing if she was dating someone else. Might I remind you of the way you acted at my birthday party when she came with Robert. Admit it, you don't want her to be with anyone else but you," said Finn.

Logan opened his mouth to say something, yet he didn't have a retort for Finn's comment. Logan needed to decide what he wanted from Rory then he needed to follow through with it or else he would go crazy thinking about her. "Finn I have no idea what I want," said Logan.

"**_Bull_**, you know exactly what you want, but you just can't admit it. I'm getting sick and tired of you trying to avoid the obvious. You care deeply for Rory yet you're scared to be with her because you know that she would be the woman you end up marrying. Rory Huntzberger sure does have a nice ring to it, don't you think?" asked Finn with wide-eyed innocence.

"I think I need some air. I'm going to go alone," said Logan. He left Finn on the couch.

Finn shook his head as he picked up the phone. "G'day love, your up," said Finn into the phone then hung up.

Logan was still thinking about what Finn had said when he bumped into someone. He apologized profusely then looked up at the person's face. "Rory?"

"Logan hi, how have you been?" asked Rory. This wasn't an accidental run-in, no the person on the other end of Finn's phone had been Rory. She looked at the man who had come to mean a great deal to her and smiled. He had no idea that she was fighting to be with him. All he had to do was agree to a serious adult relationship instead of the arrangement they had before.

"Rory…I'm fine. How are you?" asked Logan. He regretted the words the minute they came out of him mouth.

"I'm marvellous. I saw you at Grandma's party but I didn't get a chance to say hello," said Rory.

"Yeah, you seemed kind of busy. Hey, can I buy you a coffee?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

Logan laughed, "I forgot to whom I was speaking to."

The couple ordered their coffee and sat at a bench that had just been occupied by a pair of lovebirds. They sat in silence for a few moments before Logan asked, "So you and Sullivan huh?"

"Yeah, Graham and I met last year when my grandmother introduced us. He's a nice man," said Rory.

"Good. Does he treat you right?"

"Yes, he does. Now how has your love life been?" asked Rory.

"It's fine. So, are you happy with him Ror?"

"Logan where is this all heading?"

"Just answer the question."

"Yes…I'm fine."

"I didn't asked how you were, but are you happy?"

"Logan, let's talk about something else. I read your piece in the YDN your dad must be proud."

"Why won't you give me a straight answer?"

"Why don't state your true intentions and where you're going with these questions?"

"Touché."

Rory watched him drink his coffee and sighed. He just seemed like a jealous lover. It wasn't hard to admit he had feelings for her and that he wanted to be in a relationship with her. She looked the other way.

"What would you say if I told that Sullivan wasn't good enough for you?"

"So who would be good enough for me?"

"I don't want you to get hurt Rory. I care about you and I want you to be truly happy and I don't think you can be with Sullivan," said Logan.

"You've got some nerve saying such a thing. Graham had been nothing but a gentleman since we've been seeing each other. What gives you the right to say such things?" yelled Rory.

"I care Rory," said Logan.

"You sure have a weird way of showing it," whispered Rory.

"Look, just because I can't do a committed relationship doesn't mean I don't care about you," said Logan.

"That's a cop out if I've ever heard one."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to act like a mature adult and try to be in a serious relationship, but you're too childish for your own good," sighed Rory.

"Thanks a lot," said Logan sarcastically.

"What, you can't handle the truth. You know what, I don't know why I'm wasting my time talking to you. I have to go meet Graham anyways," said Rory.

She stood up and chucked her coffee cup in the garbage bin. She didn't get a chance to get ten feet before she was whirled around and Logan's lips were on hers.

He couldn't take the fact that she was leaving him for Sullivan once again. He wanted to show her that he wasn't childish and that they were compatible in the ways that count. He knew the minute his lips touched hers that he had made a fatal mistake.

He forgot how good she tasted and how well their bodies fit pressed up against one another. He grabbed the back of her head and changed the angle of the kiss, _god he'd missed her_.

Rory forgot exactly where she was and whom she was with until she breathed in Logan's scent. Then everything came back to her. Rory wanted to forget her worries and just give in to him, but she knew if that happened then she would only have a part of him and she wanted all or nothing. So she did the smart thing and pulled away from the kiss that was just so intoxicating.

"I can't do this," said and out of breathe Rory.

Logan took a minute to get used to his surroundings before he heard what she said, "What exactly can't you do?"

"You don't want to be in a relationship, Logan. You want to get back at Graham. Isn't that what the kiss was all about?" asked Rory.

"Sullivan had nothing to do with that kiss. It was about you and me. Don't put words into my mouth."

"I'm confused. You tell me you don't do committed relationships yet you kiss me. Explain that to me, would you?"

Logan took a deep breath and said confessing, "Look Ace I do want to b-"

"Rory, there you are," said Graham. He had ruined the moment of confession for Logan and Rory, who had been holding her breath, let it out when she heard Graham shout her name.

"Yes, here I am."

"I thought something had happened to you so I came to look for you, but I see that you were in capable hands with Huntzberger here," said Graham.

"Logan and I just ran in to each other and had coffee. Shall we go have lunch now?" asked Rory.

"Sure that sounds like a great idea," said Graham.

He knew exactly what Logan was going to say when he had interrupted the couple during their heated discussion. Huntzberger would have made Rory have another no-strings attached relationship or worse yet make her see his side of things.

That was just letting Logan off the hook. The boy needed to be in a serious adult relationship and he knew Rory had to stick to the original plan. She couldn't give Logan any room to manoeuvre or else the boy would take what he wanted and leave her heartbroken.

Graham didn't want to see that happen to Rory. No, she deserved the best and if Huntzberger wasn't willing to give it to her then he would do so himself. Graham knew that Logan can be bull headed, but he hoped, for Rory's sake, that Huntzberger got his act together quickly.

Logan was seething mad. He couldn't believe his plan to get Rory had been interrupted by Sullivan. It seemed everywhere he went Sullivan was there to take his woman away. He needed to try to convince Rory that their previous arrangement was better than not seeing each other at all.

**AN: Please, Please, Please Review.**


	6. Misery Loves Company

**Title: Commitment, Or Lack Thereof**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Logan cannot commit to Rory and when she tells him she wants out of the no-strings- attached relationship he lets her go. Logan still misses Rory, but there is another person waiting in the wings to sweep her off her feet. ROGAN. My fic takes place up to 5.19 scene where Rory and Logan have their confrontation; then it evolves into a different part. So I guess you can call it AU.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

**AN:** Sorry again for updating so late, I hope this chapter was worth it. I want to thank all of my reviewers for their wonderfulfeedback.This fic is a Rogan so don't worry about itending up withRory/Grahamscenarios, unless of course you guys want it to end up that wayI can put up an alternativeending forthose of you who want that. I think we should take a vote, **so everyone send in your opinion on whatwhether or not you would like an alternative, Rory/Graham,ending posted aswell**.Please continue to review.

**Chapter 6: Misery Loves Company**

Logan was at his parent's home for only the second time this month. The parental units weren't exactly his favourite people so he saw as little as them as possible. He steered clear of any parties they would be attending or of being in their presence, though his father always had time to tell him how disappointed he was in his lack of effort.

Logan sighed and picked up a magazine from the pile that was sitting in front of him. He was completely bored out of him mind and there was no way around it. After his last run-in with Rory he hadn't seen her without her permanent bodyguard. It seemed Sullivan was trying to prove a point by not leaving her alone with him, as if he would do anything. He scoffed at the notion. Well maybe he would, but _hey_ he was just a guy fighting for a girl he cared deeply about.

He opened the magazine to the society pages by accident and froze. There on the page before him was a picture of Rory, Graham, Stephanie, and Colin at a Harry Winston store in New York. Logan looked for a date and it seemed that the picture had been taken not two days before. He wanted to throw it into the fire, but couldn't stop himself from wondering what the reason was for the visit to good ole Harry.

He was still contemplating the picture when his mother came in. "Logan darling, there you are. What have you got there?" asked Shira Huntzberger.

"Oh nothing really," lied Logan.

"Honey, I know you're hiding something, so let me see," said Shira. She grabbed the magazine out of his hand and looked at the picture her son had been staring at. She gave his a peculiar look.

"Well, would you look at that? It's the Sullivan boy with Emily Gilmore's granddaughter. Rory, I believe is here name. Darling, isn't that Colin and Stephanie?"

"Yes mother," said Logan.

"Why, they do make a striking pair, don't they?"

Logan gritted his teeth and asked, "Whom exactly are you talking about mother?"

Shira acting dumb said, "The Sullivan boy and Rory Gilmore, of course. I talked with Emily and Genevieve Sullivan the other day at the club, they are just over the moon about the two of them getting together. I, personally thought, you would make a play for the young Miss Gilmore, Logan. Oh well, a mother can always dream," sighed Shira.

"You wanted Rory and I to date?"

"Yes, I thought the two of you would've made a perfect couple. But I guess now it's too late," said Shira in a defeated voice.

"Why is it too late?"

"Logan Winston Huntzberger have you not been listening to a word I've been saying for the past few minutes?" bristled Shira.

"I know what you said but it's not like Rory's off the market entirely."

"Actually that's exactly what I'm trying to tell you."

"They aren't getting married. She's still available in my eyes."

"Don't you dare do anything just to prove a point Logan. Rory and the Sullivan boy are going to be happy together. They make a striking couple and they will be great together now and in the future. A real power couple," said Shira.

"I think he's too tall for her," commented Logan.

"Well it's not up to you, is it? Too bad you didn't meet her before he did. You and Rory would have made a wonderful couple," said Shira.

"Yeah," Logan watched his mother walk out of the room. He was thinking that if she knew about the chance he had with Rory she would be quite upset. He went back to looking at the picture in his hand and stared at Sullivan and Rory, the perfect couple.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shira Huntzberger smirked when she reached the confines of her husband's study. She actually giggled when she spoke to the Mitchum who was sitting on the other side of his desk. "He bought it."

Mitchum could only shake his head when he heard what his wife said. Colin and Finn, Logan's two best friends, had recruited the two of them to help knock some sense into his head. They, Mitchum and Shira, had discovered that Logan and Rory had dated 'casually' but Logan couldn't seem to settle down with the young Miss Gilmore.

He couldn't believe his son was going to let the woman that could possibly be the love of his life slip through his fingers over something as miniscule as fear of commitment. Sure, he and Shira hadn't been the best role models for a healthy relationship but the boy was hard headed, just like his grandfather.

Shira looked at her husband, whose looks Logan had inherited and smiled. She knew he didn't understand how Logan could be letting someone like Rory Gilmore get away, but she knew her son well enough to know he was scared out of his mind. Rory would be a Huntzberger in her mind because she had gauged Logan's reaction to the picture of Rory and the Sullivan boy. Shira had a look on her face that was rather smug. She knew her son had met his equal in this girl.

"Shira, why do you have pleased expression on your face?" asked Mitchum.

"Logan was gullible. He bought what that picture was insinuating; he also had a negative reaction to me mentioning how Rory and the Sullivan boy looked together. Logan said the boy was too tall for Rory."

Mitchum burst out laughing. "He actually said that?"

"Yes, do those words sound familiar to you?"

"Those were the exact words I used when you asked me what I thought about your date for the Spring Formal," reminisced Mitchum.

"Exactly and Logan is your son."

"Yes, that he is."

Shira and Mitchum Huntzberger smiled at one another. Mitchum picked up his wife's hand and kissed it softly, ever the gentleman. He made a call to Richard Gilmore to discuss the outcome of the plan that had been set forward to get Logan and Rory together.

You see both families had found out about the plan to get Logan to commit and wanted to help so they had volunteered their services. The only person not in on the loop was Logan himself. When Logan finally woke up and realized what was happening in his own backyard he would be supremely upset.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Are you having fun?" asked Graham.

Rory could only nod her head as she looked out of the limo that Graham had hired to take them around Manhattan so the group could act like tourists for the day, well rich tourists anyways. She felt like a little kid in a candy store since anywhere she wanted to go they went. She was on a natural high and had to remind herself repeatedly that this trip was a calculated move in the master plan to get Logan to commit.

Graham watched her take in all the sites and giddily jump from one side of the window to the other so she could take in the all the scenery. Colin and Stephanie had been here before so they didn't share Rory's enthusiasm and Graham had seen these sites so many times he could be called a native.

"Oh I forgot to tell you guys. I got a call from Logan's mother saying that her and Mitchum's part of the plan has been _fait accompli_. Now we just sit back and wait for the next part of the plan to take place," said Colin.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" asked an irritated Graham.

"You were in the shower and Rory had been at the Café and I forgot," said Colin sheepishly.

Rory just rolled her eyes. "So what did Shira say?"

"It appears our dear friend Logan got quite upset when Shira mentioned that Rory Gilmore and the Sullivan boy made a cute couple. He didn't believe that the two of you would be getting married; he told her Sullivan was too tall for Rory. So, the only thing we have to work on would be to make you're pseudo engagement look real," said Colin.

Graham smiled and said, "Don't worry about the engagement. Rory and I can make it look as real as can be, won't we darling?" asked Graham.

Rory was distracted because they had just gotten to their destination so she didn't see Graham's smirk she just nodded her head.

"Come on guys it's the Statue of Liberty," yelled Rory then she ran out of the limo.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Logan was still examining the picture of Rory and Graham that he didn't hear Finn come in, and he didn't notice Finn until he sat on the couch beside him.

"Logan, mate, you're going to put a hole through that picture by staring at it so hard," was a way of greeting for Finn.

"Don't you think he's too tall for her?" asked Logan.

"You're speaking to a man who is tall, so I think he's fine for a woman of her height," said Finn tongue in cheek. Then he sighed.

"Why are you depressed?"

"Rosemary won't come home with me. I wish she would," said Finn lamely.

Logan nodded to his head and took his friend words at face value.

"You know I think one of these days I'm going to have a conversation with Rosemary naked," said Finn all of a sudden.

"Whatever for?" chuckled Logan.

"Just to show her what's she's been missing and what could be hers if she decided to come home with me."

"You don't want to scare her away, buddy. Keep your clothes on."

"I'm hurt," said Finn, then pointing to his chest said," right here."

Logan punched his arm but paused in mid swing. "Finn, why are you here?"

"Well, Colin, Stephanie, Rory, and Sullivan are in New York so I thought of you," said Finn truthfully.

"Thanks for thinking of me," said Logan sarcastically.

"I decided I might as well come here instead of going to New York."

"Oh yeah, and why is that?"

"Because mate, misery loves company," said Finn.

"I think you should tattoo that on your ass and show it to Rosemary. She'll get a kick out of that," said Logan.

"Ingenious," deadpanned Finn.

**AN: Please, Please, Please Review.**


	7. Goin' To The Chapel

**Title: Commitment, Or Lack Thereof**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Logan cannot commit to Rory and when she tells him she wants out of the no-strings- attached relationship he lets her go. Logan still misses Rory, but there is another person waiting in the wings to sweep her off her feet. ROGAN. My fic takes place up to 5.19 scene where Rory and Logan have their confrontation; then it evolves into a different part. So I guess you can call it AU.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

**_AN: Thank you to all my reviewers for the wonderful feedback. _**

**Gilmoregirl:** The plan is to make Logan jealous by seeing Rory and Graham together. In this chapter you'll understand what the main part of the plan is. Thanks for reviewing.

**AyshaA: **I don't think Rory being in on the plan is that bad; it simply means she wants Logan to smarten up and be in an adult relationship with her. The family and friends are plotting and Rory is simply going along with it because she cares for Logan and she knows she's good for him. Besides Logan cares about Rory, that's not the problem, the problem is he cannot commit to her since he his scared out of his mind. Logan is scared and he will run the other way before he commits to someone, so the friends, family and Rory are helping him along into seeing how much he care's for Rory. So, hope that clears things up for you and thanks for reviewing.

**_I only recieved a few comments about a possiblealternative ending of Rory and Graham, soifeveryone could continue tosend in your opinion on whether or not you would like an alternative ending please do so. And please continue to review as well._**

**Chapter 7: Goin' To The Chapel**

So this is what it felt like to have one's heart ripped out and shred to pieces. Logan was leaning against the wall during 'the Daughter's of the Daughter's of the American Revolution Debutante ball' he hadn't wanted to come, but his parents had forced him. Now, he wished he had disobeyed their orders just this once. The reason for his melancholy mood was twirling around the dance floor in the arms of him enemy.

Rory and Sullivan looked to be having a grand old time while he was reduced to sulking against the wall. They were waltzing in a spectacular fashion and giving the gossipmongers one hell of a show by kissing and showing off a rather large diamond ring. Logan had felt his lunch come up the minute he had seen the ring flash on Rory's finger.

He didn't think she would be dumb enough to marry a man like Sullivan and so quickly too. What about her plans to travel the world and be a foreign correspondent? Was she going to give those up for _Sullivan_? He hated Graham Sullivan with his whole being and he wished he could take another shot at him, but that would cause a scene at an event such as this.

Rory was making a terrible mistake and she would end up bare feet and pregnant before her career got off the ground. Ok, Logan did not want to imagine Rory pregnant with that _things_ child. If she was going to be pregnant with anyone's child it would be…he didn't want to finish that thought, so he decided to get himself a drink.

Rory had watched Logan brood against the wall during the entire debutante ball. She had been going along with Graham's plan and she hoped to god Logan would buy a clue; the good lord knew he could afford it. She didn't like tricking him but something had to be done or else he would just continue on like he had been for the past few years. She just hoped this plan worked or else she would end up broken hearted all over again.

Graham had been making eye contact with Logan throughout his dancing with Rory and once he even brought up the hand with the engagement ring and kissed it while looking straight at Huntzberger. Graham was enjoying this part of the plan way too much. He got to cuddle, kiss, and act like the devoted fiancé while Logan stewed on the sidelines. Yep, he loved to rub it in Huntzberger's face, it was just too funny.

The couple waltzed with the eyes of the majority of Hartford high society watching on. The relationship was not unusual in this crowd, but the crowd had heard rumours that the Huntzberger heir had had his eyes on the Rory Gilmore, but had let her slip through his fingers and young Sullivan had played the knight in shining armour. The gossips were saying that the engagement was a farce for something else, but they couldn't decide what it was.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Stephanie watched as the players in the high stakes chess game took their places. Richard Gilmore was talking to Cornelius Sullivan, Graham's father, and Emily was gossiping with Shira Huntzberger. Mitchum was in the far corner talking to a business associate and Finn and Colin were discussing god knows what with Genevieve Sullivan. She found it rather amazing that Logan was sulking in a corner. It didn't seem like him at all.

Steph looked in the direction of Logan's glare but she knew where it was pointed before she even turned her head. Yep, she was right Rory and Graham. She had no idea why her good friend stood around instead of acting but she was going to give him a gentle shove.

"Hello Logie Bear, are you having fun?" asked Stephanie when she got to Logan's side.

"What do you think?" asked Logan.

"Isn't it great about Rory and Graham? She asked me to be one of her bridesmaids and we both burst into tears. You should've seen us we looked ridiculous crying and hugging right before we got here," said Stephanie.

"You're going to be her one of her bridesmaids? I didn't know you knew the couple well enough," said Logan angrily. He was mad that everyone else seemed to take the engagement in stride while he wanted to knock some sense into Rory. Now he felt betrayed that his friend would stab him in the back by consenting to dance with the devil.

"I know Rory, besides Graham is a lovely man. He treats her right and wants to spend the rest of his life with her. What else could a girl want for her good friend?" asked Stephanie. _Boy, was that a loaded question or what?_

"Whatever you say Steph. So tell me what can I do for you? Is there any particular reason you came to bother me?"

"I love you too Logan. Come dance with me, you can't be a wallflower for the entire evening," said Stephanie then she grabbed him and led him towards the dance floor.

When they started to waltz they noticed Rory and Graham were in their own little world and didn't seem to notice Logan's looks of death towards them.

"What does she see in him?" asked Logan out of nowhere.

"A man willing to put his feelings on the line and commit to her and the fact that he's not you," said Steph bluntly.

"You sure know how to pull out the big guns don't you?" asked Logan.

"What would you like me to say? That she is dating him because he's your enemy. Let me give some unsolicited advice my friend. You had a chance with Rory and you blew it by not going after her when she broke off the mockery of a relationship the two of you had. Now she's with Graham and that rubs you the wrong way. Well, tough you didn't fight for her and let her slip through your fingers. You can still fight for her and win, but are you man enough to admit that she deserves your undivided attention? Or are just going to offer her the same bull you offered her before. You need to grow up Logan and take responsibility for your actions. If you want Rory before she is bound in holy matrimony to Graham Sullivan then I suggest you stop moping and whining and act like a man. Fight for her and let her know you care and that you want a relationship with her," said Stephanie in her long winded spew.

"You know I don't do commitment and she deserves a man that will worship her," said Logan lamely.

"That is a cop out. Yes, Rory does deserve a man that will treat her right. If you're not that man then step aside and let it be Graham. Don't stand in her way if she finds happiness with Graham. You can't have it both ways. You should make up your mind pretty quick because I overheard Emily and Genevieve talking about setting a wedding date."

Logan didn't respond instead he watched as Rory looked into Sullivan's eyes and smile a secret smile.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Thank you for helping me Graham. You're a wonderful man the way you're trying to get Logan to see reason. Whatever happens I just want you to know I will never forget what you are doing," said Rory as she looked up a Graham.

"Your welcome, beautiful."

Rory could only blush and put her head on Graham's shoulder. He smelled like expensive cologne and cigars. She smiled as he tightened his arms around her. "You know he's an idiot if he doesn't realize what a wonderful woman you are," said Graham out of the blue.

"I don't know about that. Logan was special and he was different. I thought we had something unique but apparently he doesn't think so or else why didn't he fight to be with me. I mean I have to resort to being in a relationship with you to get him to talk to me. I just don't want to be hurt like I was when he didn't come after me that day. Did you know he was making out with another girl a few days after I broke off the relationship?"

"Why do you want to be with a guy who doesn't appreciate you, Rory? Your special, every damn person in this room could tell you that, yet you still want to be with Logan Huntzberger after all he's done to you?" asked Graham.

"Yes, it seems to make me a glutton for punishment. I know this plan is a long shot, but I have to try and know I used all my available resources before I gave up on a relationship that could have been great," said Rory.

"Huntzberger sure is a lucky bastard, even if he doesn't know it yet. I wish a girl like you would fight for me the way you're fighting for him."

Rory smiled and pecked him on the lips. She didn't know this but the way she was looking at Graham made Logan insanely jealous since she never looked at him with a look of hero-worship. And he wanted to punch somebody when Rory kissed Sullivan and on the lips, no doubt.

Logan could only watch from afar as the woman he cared deeply for look at another man with an expression that should have been saved for him. He hated the fact that Rory seemed to have found someone who would treat her right and give her everything she ever dreamed of.

Logan had to talk to Rory and find out what the nature of her feelings were for Graham Sullivan then he could decide on what type of action he would take. He couldn't let her get married without fighting for her. He would get to the end of this farce of a relationship she seemed to have with Sullivan and along the way he would figure out his feelings for her as well.

With that decided Logan enjoyed himself at the debutante ball flirting with the younger girl's and avoided looking in the direction Rory and Sullivan had disappeared to. He heard later on that they had called it an early night. He didn't like the images running around in his head after that.

**AN: Please, Please, Please Review.**


	8. Confrontation And Tears

**Title: Commitment, Or Lack Thereof**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Logan cannot commit to Rory and when she tells him she wants out of the no-strings- attached relationship he lets her go. Logan still misses Rory, but there is another person waiting in the wings to sweep her off her feet. ROGAN. My fic takes place up to 5.19 scene where Rory and Logan have their confrontation; then it evolves into a different part. So I guess you can call it AU.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

**_AN: Thank you to my reviewers for their wonderful feedback._**

**Mrs. Boyscout:** Yes, the parents are in on the plan as well and you will see how in future chapters. They wouldn't appreciate the joke (lol). Thanks for reviewing.

**deal4321:** Yes Logan will fight for Rory with everything in his arsenal. He probably has some tricks up his sleeve as well. Thanks for reviewing.

**_So I hope this chapter is enjoyable and Please continue to update._**

**Chapter 8: Confrontation And Tears**

Logan was flirting with Adriana Macy when he spied Rory coming the down the hall of the Yale Daily News room. He had decided that he would confront her in a private locale but he was going to show her that her relationship with Sullivan meant nothing to him, hence the flirting with another woman.

Logan didn't even look at Rory when she passed him and he was a little miffed to notice that she didn't seem to recognize him, instead she had this far off look on her face. So to punish her he put all his effort into flirting with the lovely Adriana and trying not to read too much into the look on Rory's face. He continued to watch Rory out of the corner of his eyes and she seemed to look at her engagement ring a little too long. That did it.

He bid Adriana goodbye and marched right to Rory's desk grabbed her by her elbow and dragged her out of the YDN offices with many people looking on with interest. "Logan, what the hell?" yelled Rory.

He ignored her and continued to drag her along until he found the room that he was looking for. It was a place he came when he needed some privacy, but today it would be the place he would fight for the woman that had become a vital part in his life. He wasn't going to leave that room until he set her straight.

"LOGAN, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU' RE DOING?" yelled Rory. She recognized the room to be an old classroom that had been closed up. It gave her the creeps.

"We are going to hash this out right here, right now," said Logan.

"Hash what out? What has gotten into you?" asked Rory.

"I want to know what kind of relationship you and Sullivan have. I've been watching you and there is something odd about this engagement and this relationship as a whole, so tell me the truth Rory."

"I don't see how any of this is your business? It's not you were my boyfriend or that I owe you somehow," said Rory.

"Don't twist my words. I want to know what's the deal with you and your fiancé?"

"We're engaged."

"I know you're engaged but I don't buy the act. How do you feel about Sullivan?" asked Logan.

Rory sat down on a chair that looked somewhat clean compared to the others in the room. She couldn't believe that the big confrontation was going to take place now. "Logan what exactly do you want to know?"

"How do you feel about him?"

"I like him."

"You like your favourite pair of shoes, you like writing for the YDN, you like your coffee mug, but you have to have a different sentiment for the man that you will spend the rest of your life with. Come on admit you have deeper feelings for him."

"Logan, I have feelings for Graham."

"Do you feel for him what you felt for me when we were together?" asked Logan.

Rory was stunned into silence for about five seconds before she started to laugh. She laughed so hard Logan thought she was going to harm herself. He was not amused. "Logan we we're never _together._ You had me and other women during that time and I put up with it. I felt something for you but you didn't feel the same way, so you cannot say we had anything of significance."

"How can you say that?" yelled Logan.

"Very easily."

"Why are you doing this Rory, is it to get back at me?"

"Yes."

"WHAT?" yelled Logan.

"You didn't fight for me. Do you know how much that hurt? I thought you cared, but stupid me to assume you would care about anyone but yourself."

"Of course I care about you Rory. I would never in a million years want to hurt you. You know I couldn't do commitment. You deserve better than that, but I don't think Sullivan is good enough for you. You will be making the biggest mistake of your life if you were to marry him."

"You can't do this to me. I finally meet a guy who likes me quirks and all; yet all you do is say bad things about him. You have no say in who I date and who I marry."

"The hell I don't. I want you and there is nothing you can do about that."

"You can want me till the end of time, but you can't give me the one thing I want and that is a future together. You're too much of a child to be in an adult relationship with and I've got better things to do than stay here and listen to your jealous ramble."

"Don't you dare walk out that door. We haven't finished with our discussion."

"What discussion?"

"Rory I'm not a child, so don't treat me like one. I have never before in my life met anyone like you nor do I think I ever will. I am not a commitment type of guy so I've never been in a serious relationship with a girl. I can't just change my ways overnight."

"I'm not asking you to but you don't want to give a relationship a chance either. Graham treats me right and he understands me. You don't know him the way I do. You weren't willing to do what he did which was commit to me."

"You don't care about him the way you care about me. Why do you want to end up in Hartford society relationship where after you provide an heir the two of you will live your separate lives?"

"You know nothing of my relationship with Graham and please don't assume things without the evidence to back them up. My feelings are my own and you have no say in things that happen in my life. You will probably get a wedding invitation but please don't come to the wedding. I think it's high time you made up your mind as to what you want Logan," said Rory, then she walked out of the classroom and left Logan to his thoughts.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"He said WHAT?" yelled Graham.

"I think he knows that our relationship is a farce. He was so convinced that you aren't good for me and that I don't have any feelings for you," said Rory.

"The nerve Huntzberger has. I would like to give him a piece of my mind. Rory, if you want to call off the plan we can do that," said Graham.

Rory was silent for a moment. She and Graham were sitting on her bed in her dorm room with the sunlight coming in through the window discussing her impromptu conversation with Logan. "I don't like lying to Logan, but I don't think the engagement plan was a good idea. I can see dating you and all, but engaged is taking it a bit too far," said Rory.

"Yeah it is, but I told you it had to be done. Besides I would marry you if you were willing," said Graham seriously.

Rory looked into his eyes and realized he was sincere. She turned away and looked at her bookshelf instead. He had been saying that since the beginning only now was she was starting to realize he actually wanted to be with her. "Graham, you're sweet. I wish Logan shared your sentiments."

Graham sighed and went along with it. "Yeah, so what do you want to do about the confrontation with him?"

"There is nothing to do. If he doesn't get his act together soon I'm not going to waste my time with him," said Rory.

"I'm glad," grinned Graham.

Graham had thought Logan had finally come to his senses and admitted his feeling for Rory and that she was calling to tell him it was over. When he had arrived he had been fully expecting Logan to be with Rory, but low and behold the idiot had messed up again. Graham wanted to knock some sense into Huntzberger for his idiotic notions and for hurting Rory once again.

To his utter shock Rory started crying. Graham just looked at her quizzically and asked, "What's the matter? Why are you crying?"

Rory sniffled and let the tears that were threatening to fall roll down her cheeks. "Is it horrible to deceive Logan this way? Is this karma biting me in the ass?"

Graham put his arms around her and leaned back towards the headboard. Rory snuggled into his shirt and put her arms around his waist.

"You have the courage to fight for what you want Rory. At least you're doing something unlike Logan who just gave up and moved on. No, this is not karma for deceiving Logan. If Huntzberger is too dumb to see what a good thing he has then I feel sorry for him. He's missing out on a wonderful relationship with you. If he finds out about the plan he probably will be mad but one thing will be clear to him; the fact that you didn't give up on wanting to be in a relationship with him. That has to be something," said Graham.

"Thank you. You are so good to me and I don't deserve a friend like you," said Rory.

"Now you going to make me blush," joked Graham.

Rory just chuckled and looked up at him. He kissed her on the forehead and the two continued to sit there and stare at nothing in particular in comfortable silence. If anyone happened to look through Rory's window they would have seen a couple very much in love.

That is exactly what Logan saw when he looked through Rory's window and he was angry. He was going to get Rory back if it was the last thing he did. He looked at the serene look on Rory's face one last time before turning around and heading in the direction to his room to plan. He was going to get Rory and thumb his nose at Sullivan.

**AN: Please, Please, Please Review.**


	9. Needing A Little Assistance

**Title: Commitment, Or Lack Thereof**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Logan cannot commit to Rory and when she tells him she wants out of the no-strings- attached relationship he lets her go. Logan still misses Rory, but there is another person waiting in the wings to sweep her off her feet. ROGAN. My fic takes place up to 5.19 scene where Rory and Logan have their confrontation; then it evolves into a different part. So I guess you can call it AU.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

**AN:** Thanks to all my reviewers for their wonderful feedback. So, most of you had the same sentiment about Logan and his moronic tendencies. He is a blockhead, but maybe you'll like him better in this chapter since he is actually doing something about his feeling for Rory. Now I'vegotten mixed sentiments about having a alternative ending for the Graham and Rory pairing. I still need more people to be interested in reading the alternative chapter or else there would be no point in writing it. **So, those of you who really want to read the alternativeending pleaselet me know byeithersending me review here or leaving me a comment at my blogspot.** TheURL tomy blogspot is in my profile page or you canpress the 'homepage' button and it will take you straight there. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please continue to review.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Chapter 9: Needing A Little Assistance**

Rory and Graham had avoided Logan all this time and they were worried as to his next move. The couple had a 'wedding' to plan so they continued on with the planning as if nothing was amiss. It seemed odd planning a wedding that wasn't even going to take place, but they did it anyways. Their families were great in helping continue their farce.

Rory and Graham had gotten to know each other a little bit and they were enjoying being in each other's company. Graham hoped after all this was over he and Rory could still be friends and if Logan rejected her then he was free to make a play for her without any guilt associated in his pursuit of Rory. He was hoping that Rory would be over Logan should the moron not come to his senses and commit to her.

Rory, on the other hand, enjoyed her time spent with Graham and hoped to god someone would knock some sense into Logan. She couldn't wait any longer for him to realize that they would be great together. She wished she could at least talk to him since she missed calling him everyday. It was the little things during their time together that got to her.

The couple, Rory and Graham, were at the moment picking out wedding invitations that would hopefully never get sent out. They had been picking out so many things for the wedding that it was all just a blur. Emily and Genevieve were going a little overboard with the fake wedding; they wanted nothing to be left out should the gossipmongers start wagging their tongues about how the wedding was not proper. No, a Gilmore and Sullivan were going to do things the right way and no one was going to know it was a farce until the matter with Logan Huntzberger was resolved.

Genevieve had been disappointed that her son was helping the young Miss Gilmore in this plan since she had wanted Graham and Rory to actually get married. But she knew true love, which she suspected the Huntzberger heir and Rory Gilmore felt for one another, was no match for her wishes for her son to marry. _Oh well. _

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Logan looked up at the home he had grown up in and couldn't believe he was going to do this. He had come to his childhood home to put in a request to both his parents. He had an idea as to how they would react. His mother would start tearing up and calling people then his father would smirk and shake his hand. Logan didn't know if the humiliation would be worth it, but then again it was the end result that mattered.

He sat in his parked car for a few minutes before the maid waved to him from inside. Logan sighed since had had been caught he might as well face the firing squad. He greeted the maid, Esmerelda, and then went off in search of his parents. The first place he looked was his father's study; they weren't there so he looked in the parlour where he found his father reading the newspaper, what else, and his mother reading a magazine.

His mother was the first to see him and she smiled. "Logan, darling, this is a nice surprise. I'm so glad you could come home for a surprise visit," said Shira Huntzberger.

"This isn't a surprise visit. It's a personal matter I need to discuss with you," said Logan.

"Son, what's all this about?" asked Mitchum Huntzberger.

Logan sighed and took a seat opposite his parents who were sitting on the love seat. He looked both of them in the eye and said, "I need your help in a very delicate matter," said Logan.

"Well, spit it out," said Mitchum.

"I know it's an unusual request coming from me. I really should have gone to Finn and Colin with this matter, but I had a peculiar feeling they wouldn't be of assistance to me," said Logan.

"Honey, what's the matter? Why can't your two closest friends be of help to you? Are you in some sort of legal trouble?" asked Shira, her anxiety level getting higher and higher with each question.

"Logan, have you done something over the top and now you need us to bail you out? Should I contact our attorneys?" asked Mitchum.

"Jeez, the two of you overreact so much. I simply said I need your assistance in a certain matter no need to bail me out of jail. I've got friends who would do that. Now, I need the two of you to swear that you will not talk about what we discuss with anyone but those present in this room at the moment. Do you promise?" asked Logan.

"Logan, darling, don't keep us in suspense," said Shira. She had been overjoyed to see her youngest child surprise her by coming home, but now she was worried. Logan, over the past few years, had been getting himself in trouble and she, as a mother, was always worried.

"Yes Logan, listen to your mother and stop prolonging this moment," said Mitchum. He had been having a good week thus far and he didn't need his son and heir to ruin it by telling him something that could put him in a bad mood. His son loved to live on the edge and test his limits, but Logan had never come to Shira and he for help, so in a way this was a change of pace.

"Now I can see where I get my impatience from. So, the two of you know Rory Gilmore right?" asked Logan.

Shira looked at Mitchum and the two of them exchanged odd looks. "You mean Emily and Richard's granddaughter who is engaged to the Sullivan boy?"

"Yes mother _that _Rory Gilmore," said Logan in a sarcastic manner.

"There is no need for that attitude with your mother, son," said Mitchum defending his wife.

"Well_, they're_ not married as of yet. Anyways, you don't know this but Rory and I were together for a whil-" before Logan could finish his mother jumped in.

"You dated Miss Gilmore and didn't have the common courtesy to introduce her to your parents. Logan_, I'm appalled_ I had thought your father and I had raised a well-bred young man instead of an oaf with no manners. You were involved with a debutante for god's sake; her family is an important part of Hartford society, _both sides of her family_. There is a proper way to conduct these things and you withheld vital information from us. How could you?" yelled Shira.

"Now dear, I don't thin-" started Mitchum, but was cut off by his wife.

"Don't you dare try to defend him Mitchum Huntzberger, or so help me god you will regret it. There are ways to do this and _your_ son ignored them. I, for one, will not forgive him. You should think twice about whose side you are on," huffed Shira. The last part of her comment was directed right at her husband.

"Yes dear," said Mitchum meekly.

Logan had no choice but to laugh at his mother's sense of decorum and his father's behaviour towards his mother. To watch the great Mitchum Huntzberger cowering under his wife's stare was too damn funny. His business competition would burst out laughing if they ever found out and they would all be vying to hire Shira.

"Do you think this is funny young man?" asked Shira primly.

"Mother, Rory and I saw one another, but not on an exclusive level and that was entirely my fault. The two of you know how I can't do commitment and Rory is a boyfriend kind of girl. So, one day she walked into my dorm room told me she couldn't do it anymore and left. I didn't go after her," said Logan.

"Logan Elias Theodore Huntzberger II what is the matter with you?" shouted Mitchum.

"You should've fought for her. She is my ideal daughter-in-law," said Shira.

"Thanks a lot that sure relieves all the pressure I felt beforehand. Now, where was I? Right, so she walked out of my life and I was miserable. I dated but I wasn't happy about it. When I found out she was dating Sullivan at her grandmother's party I knew he wasn't good enough for her. She wouldn't be happy with him the way she was with me. So that's why I'm here," said Logan.

"Son, are you sure that Miss Gilmore isn't happy with young Sullivan," asked Mitchum.

"Mitchum, if Logan says she's not happy with Graham Sullivan we should take his word. If Rory is going to be happy with Logan we need to encourage their relationship. God only knows we've waited ages for him to get his act together and find a proper young lady," said Shira already thinking of china patterns and bridal gowns.

"Thank you mother, the part where the two of you come in is to get Rory and I together. I need your help in trying to convince Rory she would be happy with me and _not_ Sullivan," said Logan.

"You want us to deceive our good friend's granddaughter?" asked Mitchum.

"Think of it as helping you further your goal in getting a grandchild," said Logan.

"Logan I don't see how one thing has in common with the oth-" then Shira stopped her rambling and absorbed what Logan had just said. "I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I said Rory is going to be the mother of your future grandchildren and _only_ Rory," said Logan. He knew what such a statement would entail and he was finally ready to admit it to his parents.

Shira looked like she was about to faint and Mitchum was, for once in his life stunned. Then Logan got the reactions he had been waiting for, his mother started tearing up at the same time as reaching for her cell phone, which was within arms reach. His father smirked at Logan and shook his hand. Yep, his parent's were so predictable.

"Oh, honey I think this is great news. You want to marry young Miss Gilmore. I'm so happy," hiccupped Shira.

"Son, I'm so proud of you. She's a wonderful young lady and she will be a great addition to our family. So what do you want your mother and I to do?" asked Mitchum.

"Well you see…"

The Huntzberger family was happy and Logan was, for once, content with their reaction. So the three of them plotted and planned for Logan to win Rory Gilmore's heart back and for her to trust him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When Logan had left Mitchum and Shira they were in the study with a brandy in each of their hands and thinking about their predicament. They were stuck in the middle of the plotting and planning. Finn and Colin had approached them about helping out Rory's cause to make Logan commit yet they hadn't realized to what extent their son had feelings for Miss Gilmore.

Logan's confession today had stunned Shira and Mitchum. The two of them didn't think their rambunctious playboy son would settle down until it was vital to have an heir. They had come to grips with not being able to see their grandchild grow up since Logan would probably have a child in his fifties or long after the two of them were dead, but now there was renewed hope.

"Honey, what do you think we should do?" asked Shira.

"I have no clue dear," said Mitchum.

"Should we tell Finnegan we can't help his cause since we've got a cause of our own?" asked Shira.

"I think that is our only way out of being in the middle of these feuding parties. We have to support our son and we want Rory Gilmore to be our daughter so we should bow out gracefully from the other side," said Mitchum.

"Alright I'll get Finnegan on the line," said Shira.

As his wife made the call to cut their allegiance with Rory and instead help their son with his quest to win Rory's trust, Mitchum smiled. He had never in his life been so proud of the man his son was turning out to be. Logan finally owned up to the responsibilities that came with being an adult and this Rory had been the cause of it. He had to meet the woman who had so skilfully reformed his philandering son. He had been stunned into silence when Logan stated that Rory was going to be the mother of Mitchum and Shira's future grandchildren, _and only Rory_. That had been a gutsy move on his son's part to get his parents' attention. Yes, Logan had finally met his match in Rory Gilmore. Mitchum decided he needed to head to Harry Winston, in New York, to buy his future daughter-in-law a new necklace.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Finn, who had just got off the phone with Shira Huntzberger, had a smile on his face when Colin came through the door. Colin needed an ice cold drink immediately since the weather was so damn hot for this time of year and he was parched. But he stopped on his way to the mini fridge.

"Finn, why are you smiling like that? It's creeping me out," said Colin.

"That my dear Colonius, is because our mutual friend Logan Huntzberger had smartened up and seen the light," said Finn.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to use my whole name I shouldn't have told you that one time when we were skinny dipping," said Colin.

"Colin it wasn't my fault that you decided to get drunk and tell the world your full name. Your parent's don't seem like eccentrics to me. Why in good heavens did they give you such an idiotic name?"

"It's a family name _Finnegan_. Now what were you mumbling about Logan. I zoned out after you said my name," said Colin.

Finn pouted, "I can't believe you don't listen to what I say. I will forgive you this one time."

"I'm most obliged," said Colin sarcastically.

"I got a call from Shira telling me of Logan's visit with her and Mitchum. Apparently our young heir is saying that Rory is going to be the mother of his children and _only Rory_."

"NO WAY," said a shocked Colin.

"Yes, and he asked his parents to help convince Rory that she will be happy with him and not Graham Sullivan. He didn't even beat around the bush with his statement about wanting Rory to be the mother of his children, he simply told his parents. He's thinking about marriage," said Finn.

"Jeez, leave it to Huntzberger to get straight to the point. First he wasn't ready to commit and now he's planning the wedding. When that boy makes up his mind he sure doesn't leave anything to chance does he?" asked Colin.

"No it doesn't seem to be part of his repertoire. So the two of us, along with Mitchum and Shira, are the only one's who know what both parties are doing. This is going to be so much fun to watch," grinned Finn.

"Oh yeah," said Colin.

"Do you want to get drunk and wait for the blood shed?" asked Finn casually.

"Do you even need to ask?"

"Right then, let's be on our way to the pub. Maybe we can even pick up a red head… or two."

Colin could only shake his head as he followed Finn out the door. He couldn't wait for Logan to put his plan into action because knowing Logan Huntzberger; Colin knew he had a plan. Colin was going to have a lot of fun watching the show from the sidelines.

Finn also couldn't wait to watch what was going to happen between Rory and Logan. He wished his good friend luck, but was glad he wasn't in Logan's shoes. Well, it was time to get drunk.

**AN: Please, Please, Please Review.**


	10. Of All The Places

Title: Commitment, Or Lack Thereof 

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Logan cannot commit to Rory and when she tells him she wants out of the no-strings- attached relationship he lets her go. Logan still misses Rory, but there is another person waiting in the wings to sweep her off her feet. ROGAN. My fic takes place up to 5.19 scene where Rory and Logan have their confrontation; then it evolves into a different part. So I guess you can call it AU.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

**AN:** Thank you to my reviewers for their wonderful feedback. I'm sorry about the late update. My stupid computer had been acting up and just today my 'word' program refused to spell check my fanfic, so if there any mistakes blame my computer (LOL).

**Nicoley117:** LOL, hope this will make you happy. Thank you for reviewing.

**KeitaWolf:** Don't worry I was always going to end the story how I've imagined it from the beginning. I just want to know if there is any real interest in having an alternative ending since I didn't want to write something that no one was going to read. I've always thought of this as a Rogan fanfic and it will end with Rory and Logan getting together or something along those lines. Thanks for supporting my fic and I hope to hear from you soon.

**Anonymous:** (says this while wearing a T-Shirt that says go Graham in rally big letters) (LOL) I loved that. And I will be writing an alternative ending now that many people are interested in reading it. Thank you for reviewing.

**Chapter 10: Of All The Places **

Rory couldn't believe she was doing this, her grandmother and Genevieve had convinced her it was only right for a 'bride' to go wedding dress shopping. So here she was in the backseat of her grandparent's Rolls Royce being chauffeured to a fitting with one of the hottest wedding dress designer's amongst the Hollywood set, Monique Lhuillier. Rory would've liked to do without the dress fitting and such but Emily wouldn't hear of it. She was a Gilmore and this was just how things were done when two members of prorminent families married.

Rory looked at the landscape as the car passed many large mansions in the rich neighbourhood where the designer herself would be meeting Rory. She thought the poor woman was wasting her time, but her grandmother was probably paying her good money. Rory had no idea where the house was or who the owners were, but her Emily insisited that one of dear friends had heard about the fitting and insisted on it being done at her house.

She found it quite odd that a complete stranger would do such a thing, but her grandmother's friends were a tad eccentric. Rory couldn't wait for this trivial experience to be over and done with. Genenvieve and Emily were already at the woman's house so Rory was the only one being chauffered to the place. She had told her grandmother that it wasn't all that bad if she drove herself, but of course Emily wouldn't have of it. She was going to arrive in style and nobody messed with Emily Gilmore when she gave orders not ever members of her own family.

When the car drove up the winding path that lead to a castle-like home Rory was mesmerized. She could only dream of living in such an enchanting home, which looked like it was taken out of a children's fairytale. She didn't even notice when the car came to a halt in front of the mansion until the driver had the door opened and cleared his throat. "Huh?…Oh sorry about that. Thank you Victor," said Rory and climbed out of the car.

"Not to worry Miss. The maid will show you in. Have a good fitting," said Victor who bowed then went back to his place in the drivers seat.

She smiled since everybody seemed to know what was going on. She shouldn't have been surprised since the help was the first to know when something happened or was going to happen. It just always worked out that way. Rory was escorted into the parlour, she assumed, by a friendly maid. The woman chatted with her the whole time they walked down the long corridor that led to the parlour. Rory was surprised to see her gradmother and Genieveve with a blond lady that looked rather familiar to her but she couldn't pinpoint from where.

'Rory, there you are," gushed Emily.

"Hello darling, did you enjoy the drive up. Its absolutely breathtaking," said Genevieve.

"Yes, I did," said Rory.

"Rory, we'd like you to me a very good friend of ours Shira Huntzberger. Shira this is my granddaughter Rory Gilmore," said Emily.

Rory was stunned for a moment before her grandmother gave her that look, which meant she wasn't doing what a good little debutante was supposed to do. Rory shook herself out of the reverie and smiled at Logan's mother. She couldn't believe she was meeting the woman now, of all the times. "Hello Mrs. Huntzberger it's nice to meet you," said Rory.

"It's nice to meet you too dear. My son had told me so much about you," said Shira.

Rory was puzzled by that comment. _'Why would Logan tell his mother about her?'_ Rory just nodded her head and looked at her grandmother to keep the conversation moving. She felt the awkwardness should pass soon enough.

"So…Shira we thought Rory could try on a few gowns Monique brought over and she'll just pick the best one. What do you say?" asked Emily.

"I think that's a first rate idea Em. Rory I can't wait to see which one you're going to choose since I've had a peek at all of them and even I had trouble picking out the best one," chuckled Shira and she reminded Rory so much of her son.

"Serena, show Miss Gilmore to the room where Ms. Lhuillier is located," said Shira to the maid.

"Yes, ma'am," sais Serena.

Rory obediently followed Serena up the winding staircase, which seemed to be a permanent fixture in the mansions of the upper class. Her grandparents, Graham's parents, the entire DAR, and now the Huntzbergers. They must 've all had the same construction crew back in the day when the family homes were built.

The maid, who was once again chatting away said, "Here you are Miss. The fancy lady with the clothes is just beyond that there door. If you need anything else you just give me a shout. I can't wait to see you in one of those posh dresses. You'll look like a queen, mark my words," said Serena.

Rory hadn't noticed before but the maid had an accent; she couldn't place it. "Thank you so very much Serena."

She opened the door and found a young woman rifling through a magzine. She looked up when Rory entered the room and smiled. "Well hello there, you must be Miss Gilmore. Or should I say the soon-to-be Mrs. Sullivan. I'm Monique, it's a pleasure," said Monique while rigously shaking Rory's hand.

"Hello ma'am. It's nice to meet you," said Rory.

"Well, let's get started then."

With that Rory saw five assistants carry in a wedding dress each. She looked skyward and wondered if Logan was truly worth this. I mean how hard could it be to find a stable guy that appreciates a serious relationship. But deep down she knew no one could make her happy like Logan could. It seemed he had ruined her for other men and for any relationship that might come about in the future. He would forever be the man that she compared other men she met later on to. She hoped she wouldn't end up in that pitful state anytime soon.

Rory tried on dress after dress after dress. She thought they were all stylish and would look lovely in a wedding, but she knew she needed to put more effort into choosing her fake wedding dress or else suspicions would arise, especially from Shira Huntzberger.

So Rory put on her high society princess smile and beared six women gushing over her in every dress. She liked how she looked in all of them since she'd never tried on wedding dresses before and couldn't compare. But there was one that she really got attached to. She told Monique her choice after having been up in the room for a good hour.

Rory went back into the en suite bathroom that was located in the room when one of the assistants spoke to her. "Miss Gilmore, your grandmother and her friends would like to see you in the dress of your choice. Would you please put on the dress once again and proceed downstairs. And might I say, you make a lovely bride," said the assistant.

"Thank you so very much for your lovely compliment," said Rory.

When she turned and went into the bathroom she wanted to scream. Putting the dress back on and showing her grandmother was going to prolong her time here. Rory really wanted to go back to Yale and study or work on her YDN article that was due soon. She would even want to hang out with a drunk Finn then walking around Logan's home in a wedding dress.

Rory complied with Emily's wishes only because she didn't want to embarrass her in front of her friends. Rory sighed and put on the dress she had chosen for her farce of a wedding. She loved the dress, though. She wished she was getting married for real with a man that she truly loved so she could wear this wonderful concoction. _'Oh well'_

Rory decended the magnificent staircase in her gorgeous princess wedding dress and the women in the parlour were stunned into silence. They were all staring at the lovely creature that was descending the stairs.

'_My god, Logan sure knows how to pick them doesn't he?'_ were the first thoughts that came to Shira's mind. Rory Gilmore was a suitable match for her son in every way society demanded and she was also a classic beauty who didn't need to try so hard with make-up or revealing clothing.

Shira was so proud of her son that she could forgive him for not holding onto Rory, since he was fighting for her, and for Finnegan's rather crude impersonation of Hugh Hefner during one of her famous dinner parties. She didn't think Alexander, Finn's father, was a good father to young Finnegan, what with his dressing up in women's clothing and such. She didn't want to think of such matters. No, she was in the perfect position to gauge the reaction of the the person that counted.

Emily Gilmore was so pleased. Her granddaugter looked marvelous in her 'wedding dress' She knew Rory would be the perfect society bride and Emily Estelle Gilmore was no fool. She couldn't wait to see the reaction of one certain person.

Genevieve wished to god that fate hadn't dealt her such a cruel hand in this situation. Rory Gilmore would've made the perfect addition to the Sullivan Clan. She looked over at Shira and thought enviously that the woman would have the pleasure of calling Rory her daughter. _'Some people have all the luck'_

"Rory you look breathtaking; like a queen. That dress suits you to a tee," gushed Emily.

"Graham is going to have his breath knocked out of him when he sees you for the first time in that dress," said Genevieve teary eyed. She was crying because she knew her Graham would only see pictures of Rory in that dress instead of in real life.

"You grandmother and Ginny are correct Rory, you look spectacular. You know what, I think you should go to the room down that hallway where there is an enormous three way mirror. You should look at that dress in all it's glory," said Shira.

Rory said alright and was once again led by the maid who kept on sneaking looks at her dress. The words 'fancy,' 'posh,' and 'lovely' were used so much that the words had lost all meaning to Rory, though she found the maid's antics charming.

Serena told Rory she would be outside and closed the door after Rory entered the room. Rory found it odd that the three way mirror looked like something that one would find in a bridal shop and it even had the pedestal where the bride can stand and admire all vantage points of her dress.

She felt weird standing there staring at herself and was about to go when she noticed movement out of th corner of her eyes. She turned and stood there stock still staring at the person in front of her.

"You are so beautiful," said the voice.

"Logan?"

**AN: Please, Please, Please Review.**


	11. To Each His Own

**Title: Commitment, Or Lack Thereof**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Logan cannot commit to Rory and when she tells him she wants out of the no-strings- attached relationship he lets her go. Logan still misses Rory, but there is another person waiting in the wings to sweep her off her feet. ROGAN. My fic takes place up to 5.19 scene where Rory and Logan have their confrontation; then it evolves into a different part. So I guess you can call it AU.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

**AN:** Thank you to all my reviewers for their wonderful feedback. I realize the majority of you were mad that I stopped the story at where I did. I hate cliffhangers myself when it comes to stories and such, but the real reason I stopped at that spot was I was literally falling asleep at my computer. I had a lecuture/tutorial the next day and I had to get up early to catch up on some work I'd missed. I stopped at 3 am (**LOL**). Yeah, I tend to do things at the last minute and writing every chapter last minute has been a regular occurance. So sorry about the cliffy I'll try not to do that again, but I can't make any promises beacause I write these chapters last minute. So there is the reason I ended the story at that particular spot. Please continue to review.

**longneck:** I will continue writing I've actually got many fics in progress including the one the sequel to 'Socialite.' Thanks for reviewing.

**KeitaWolf:** The picture of Rory's wedding dress can be found at my blog. There is a url in my profile page or you can just press the 'homepage' buttong, both work. Thanks for reviewing.

**rock 'n' rollbitch:**The reason I'm only up to chapter 5 on Illusive is that I added the story later on and I haven't as of yet caught up, but hopefully I will be soon. Thanks for reviewing.

**Chapter 11: To Each His Own**

"_Psst,_ what are they saying?" asked a voice near Serena, 'the maid's', ear.

"If you would shut that hole you call a mouth, I could hear clearly. Cripes, Finn what happened to all those etiquette and manner lessons Auntie Taylor made you take? You're acting like a five year old," said Serena.

Finn immediately straightened his posture and stuck his nose in the air. "You are giving me orders dressed like that, _Cousin Serena_?" asked Finn.

"Listen to me you over grown totem pole. I am doing you a favour due to the fact that by some gap in the space time continuum, you and I share some blood, though I would like that proven just to be on the safe side. If need be, I will walk out that door and won't care a wee bit what the hell happens to your moronic friend and that lovely lass Rory. What'll it be, Finnegan Aardvark Rothschild-Livingston?" huffed Serena.

Finn backtracked after that tongue-lashing. "Rena, I love you. You're like a sister to me, hell I think you might _be _my sister with the way your mother looks at my father, but that's another story altogether. You know we couldn't have pulled this off without you," said Finn giving his cousin a tentative hug.

Serena literally growled at him when he touched her that Finn had to step back so she wouldn't attack him. Then he heard her mutter under her breath, _"Bloody nuisance."_

Colin who had thus far watched the tennis game-like conversation between the cousins had caught on to Finn's middle name from Serena's comment. "Is that actually your middle name? Aardvark? _You thought_ my name was weird when you've got _an animal_ for a middle name?" laughed Colin.

"Yeah, when his mother was pregnant with him she went through a phase where she would think of the most outrageous names for Finn apparently Aardvark was one of the normal ones, but good thing Uncle Alex convinced her Finnegan was a suitable name for a lad with his breeding, though I don't agree with him they should've given him an animal name such as 'Titmice,' 'Motmot,' 'Ba humbugi,' or even 'cuscus.' But to each his own I guess. I say, do I know you?" asked Serena with a puzzled look on her face.

"We've met several times Serena. We've actually made out on numerous occasions throughout the ten years I've known Finn," said Colin. Then when she still had a puzzled look on her face he relented. "I'm Colin DuPont de Nemours, how do you do?"

"Serena Rothschild-Rexel, I'm fine thank you. I'm sorry but I don't remember you," then she turned to Finn and gave him a dirty look. Serena got to work by putting on the stethoscope she had 'borrowed' from her current step-daddy who was a well-known surgeon. She was going to give it back, _honestly_.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hello Rory, how are you doing?" asked Logan. He didn't know what else to say. He was bit tongue-tied with the way she looked in that dress. Her shoulders were bare, the upper part of the dress looked amazing on Rory, what with her tiny waist. He had literally felt like someone had punched him in the gut when she had walked in and posed on that pedestal.

Logan and his mother had devised the best way to get Rory into this house. He had wanted to see her in the house he had grown up in, even though most of his memories from this place were, for lack of a better word, horrible he knew he would cherish this memory most of all. She had looked like a goddess walking in and he had wished that she were his bride for just a few seconds when she had first entered. That's how gorgeous she'd looked.

"_How am I doing?_ I'm just peachy. Why were you hiding in this room, Logan?" asked Rory.

"I wasn't hiding. I was simply wandering the mansion when I happen to come across this particular room and wondered when mother had redecorated it," said Logan, lying through his teeth.

"You see, I would've believed you if it hadn't been for the fact that this whole thing has been one big 'coincidence' after another, why exactly did your mother want the dress fitting to take place at her home. I mean, yeah the ladies of the DAR are crazy and spend money like it grew on trees but they don't do anything without an ulterior motive attached to it. How much of a coincidence is it that you just happened to be in the same room as me when your mother told me to check out my wedding dress in all its glory?" asked Rory.

"I don't like what you're insinuating here, Ace. Leave well enough alone. Can I just reiterate that you look wonderful?" said Logan trying to change the subject.

"I don't think it's appropriate for me to be alone in a room with you without my future husband present," said Rory snobbishly.

"Have we gone back to the Edwardian or Victorian era? If we have then I suggest you get out of that dress since it will probably cause an uproar in polite society. You know they will gossip that you are a trollop, which will, of course, ruin your reputation and you will undoubtedly end up being the rich mistress of a duke or even the Prince Reagent himself. I will end up pining for you, marry a suitable woman to bear my heirs, then live an unhappy life watching you but not being able to touch you," said Logan. _Boy was that a long monologue or what?_

Rory couldn't help but chuckle at his embellishment to her comment. "I think you took my meaning quite literally there, Huntzberger. But what I meant was I have to go change out of this dress," said Rory moving towards the door.

There was a lot of pushing and shoving going on outside the door. The three spies were getting back to their positions before the couple realized that they had had an audience throughout their entire conversation. Finn could never leave well enough alone so he stood against the door while it was opening and Serena gave him several choice words.

Logan grabbed Rory's hand before she could exit the room. She shook him off but he grabbed her by the shoulders and meant business. "Why are you running from me?" asked Logan.

"I'm not running. I simply must get this dress off before I ruin it. Besides I've had a tiring day and I must return to Yale. Would you please let go of me Logan?" asked Rory.

"No I don't particularly feel like obliging that request," said Logan.

"What do you want," asked Rory bluntly.

"Me, I want world peace, a safe environment, equal rights for women around the world, Finn getting in to less trouble, though I think one of my previous wants will come true before Finn straightens out, _Oh yeah_ I want one more thing that means the world to me," said Logan.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" asked Rory

"You."

Rory, for the second time that day, was stunned into silence. It seemed speech was a foreign concept to her though her mother Lorelai would've disowned her had she been there. Was Logan actually saying something sentimental and cheesy? She wished with all her heart that it could turn out the way she wanted but she had her heart crushed one too many times by getting her hopes up about him, so she squashed it down. But Rory continued to stare at Logan opened mouthed.

"Don't you have anything to say? A witty remark, a one liner, or even laughter; come on Rory you're the ace reporter. I'm sure you've got some comeback lined up. I have feelings for you Rory and I will not let you go without a fight. You don't belong with Sullivan, you belong with me, I was just too stupid to see it then, but I can observe clearly now."

When Rory found her voice once again she said, "Do you think saying pretty words is going to make all the hurt you've put me through go away after all these months apart. I don't think so. You don't know how much you hurt me with your actions and with you're silence. I waited for you to call me after I walked out since I assumed, stupidly of course, that you would eventually come to your senses. Would you like to know how long it took me to realize you weren't going to call?"

Logan could only nod his head since Rory had to get these feelings out into the open.

"It took me seeing you with another girl to realize you gave up. I was so hurt and humiliated the way you could throw me away without a second thought and bring in the next girl. I got through that horrible period in my life, no thanks to you. But I've gotten over you Logan."

"The hell you have. You haven't gotten over me just like I've never gotten over you. Yes, I made a fatal error in judgement when I started seeing other women only a few days after the end of our 'relationship,' but don't say I didn't care. You don't know how deeply sorry I am for my actions but I will not let you cheapen our time together. I cared and still care for you and I will fight for you. You and Sullivan are not a match."

"Don't flatter yourself Logan. You don't have a say in my life and I refuse to let you dictate who I should or shouldn't associate with. I've got to go meet Graham," said Rory. She turned her back to Logan for a few seconds and that's all it took for her to be up against the wall with his lips on hers.

Logan was seeing red when she started in on him and he was spitting mad when she said she was going to meet Sullivan afterwards. He just snapped. But her lips were so warm against his and she wasn't objecting so who was he to stop it. He had his hands around her waist and loved the feel of the material of the dress. His kissed her feverishly since it had been a while since the two of them had done this.

Rory knew she shouldn't give in to him since he couldn't have changed his mind so fast. As well he hadn't said anything about commitment. He had just said he would fight for her, but after that she didn't know. Was the ultimate playboy ready to settle down? I think not. No, she couldn't let history repeat itself.

The kiss was becoming steamier with Rory sucking on Logan's lower lip. Logan moaned and retaliated by sticking his tongue in her mouth and pushing her more so into the wall, well as best he could with her in a wedding dress. Logan's hands had wandered from her hair, down to her shoulders and finally to the front of her waist where there was a belt of some kind.

Rory was in a haze and went a long for the ride, but she was the one who pushed Logan away when she felt a sufficient amount of time had passed and she could still remember the taste of him. "I don't think it wise that we ever do that again," said Rory.

"We will do that as many times as we want. I know you want me just as badly as I want you," said Logan.

Rory just shook her head and headed out the door. "Logan wanting you and wanting to be with you are two different things." She continued to walk out the door but paused when Logan called her name.

"We will kiss and do unspeakable things to each for the rest of our lives. That's right Ace, I'm going to marry you and become the happiest man in the world. Don't look so shocked I'm a Huntzberger; we never do things half way. I even told my parents you are going to be the mother of my children. So I want you to think of me when you go to bed tonight and dream of a little girl and a little boy with their mother's blue eyes and their father's blond hair," said Logan.

"Oh boy, the bloody menace sure knows what he wants," said Serena who was at Rory's side holding the girl up since she didn't look fit to stand up much less walk.

Rory was so shocked she was literally shaking. She would've been on the floor had it not been for Serena, who she would later thank profusely for coming to her rescue. But at the moment Rory's only thought was on what Logan had said a few minutes ago. _He couldn't have been serious, could he? _She would've ignored the comment had it not been for the sincerity in which it was said and for the look in Logan's eyes when he had described their future children. Rory would never, for as long as she lived, forget that look.

Serena led Rory by the waist back up the stairs when she looked a little less pale. His friends, Finn and Colin, who sauntered into the room with grins on their faces, joined Logan.

"Congrats mate, she's a lovely _Sheila_. The bachelor party is on me," said Finn rather enthusiastically.

"Finn you idiot, Rory didn't accept Logan's proposal. Hell, Logan didn't even propose properly. He simply stated his intent on winning her hand in marriage," said Colin in an exasperating manner.

"Are you sure?" asked a puzzled Finn.

"Yes Finn, my lady love is still engaged to Graham Sullivan at the current time. I'll just have to take care of that now won't I?" said Logan.

"Sure mate, but again the bachelor party is on me," said Finn.

Logan and Colin could only roll their eyes at Finn's comment. He never listened. But _to each his own_, isn't that what Serena had said.

**AN1:** I swear to you that those animal names Serena named are in fact animals, can you believe that (LOL). **Go to my blog and I will add a link to where you can find a quiz for weird animal names, I swear to you I'm not kidding. **

**Titmice:** The tits and titmice are a group of small, mainly European, insectivorous birds. Most have crests.

**Mot Mot:** The mot mot is a bird.

**Ba humbugi:** The Ba humbugi is a kind of snail.

**Cuscus:** The cuscus is a type of possum.

**_AN2: Please, Please, Reivew. Oh one more thing._** **The picture of Rory's wedding dress is on my blogspot which can be located in my profile page**.


	12. The Calm Before The Storm

**Title: Commitment, Or Lack Thereof **

**Author:** Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Logan cannot commit to Rory and when she tells him she wants out of the no-strings- attached relationship he lets her go. Logan still misses Rory, but there is another person waiting in the wings to sweep her off her feet. ROGAN. My fic takes place up to 5.19 scene where Rory and Logan have their confrontation; then it evolves into a different part. So I guess you can call it AU.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

**AN:** Thank you to all my reviewers for their wonderful reviews. **Well, this fic is coming to its conclusion within three chapters because I feel it's time to end it, well four if you read the alternative ending.** I am currently writing many fics and the next fic out will probably be a one-shot fic inspired by a song suggested by a fanfic reader. The fic after that will probably be the sequel to 'Socialite' or the prequel to 'Holding Out Hope.' Thank you for you your constant support and feedback to this fic and others I wrote, it is very much appreciated. Please continue to review.

**AyshaA:** Well you would think this is a god send for Rory, what with Logan stating his intentions and all, but you'll have to keep reading to find out what Rory does. Thank you for reviewing.

**Nicoley117:** Wow you comparing my fic to a chocolate bar is probably the highest compliment for a chocoholic like me (hehe) Thank you for reviewing.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Chapter 12: The Calm Before The Storm**

Logan hadn't heard nor seen Rory since his confession and his statement of his intentions towards her. He wasn't worried because he had all the time to 'break up' Rory and Sullivan. Logan was cocky enough to admit that he was more suitable for Rory than Graham Sullivan who was the fourth generation of the privileged rich, which compared to the Huntzbergers and Gilmores was considered new money. Both Rory and Logan could probably trace their ancestry back to Kings and Queens on both sides of the family, hell the two of them are probably distant cousins of some sort. What an incestuous pool they belonged to.

Logan hadn't decided on a plan of attack but he knew he had to do it sooner rather than later because he couldn't handle any more time apart from Rory. He had become attached to the girl and there was nothing to do about it. His mother had called him three times today and it was only ten past one. He had a funny feeling her insistent calls had to do with Rory and if he had succeeded in winning her back so she could start getting ready for those grandkids he had promised her.

He didn't know what had come over him to admit such a statement to Rory but he knew if he didn't get his intentions across correctly she would deny he wanted anything but a serious relationship. Logan knew it was odd for him to admit he wanted to commit after denying so profusely that he could not do commitment. He hoped she would take him seriously.

The front door to his dorm room opened and Finn came rushing in. "Logan mate, so glad you're here. I just found out a juicy bit of information that I think you want to know," said Finn.

"Well come then, spit it out," said Logan.

"There is no need to be rude. I came here out of the goodness of my heart to tell you this news yet you give me attitude. Now I don't know if I want to tell you," said Finn.

Logan gave his friend a dirty look, "I'm sorry."

"The hell you are. You just want to know what my news is," said Finn. He just wanted to see how far he could push Logan until he lost his cool. It was quite amusing to see such a thing plus he had a grand riding on his good friends reaction. He had started this bet with Colin and Stephanie. Finn wanted to win and he would do just about anything to make sure the outcome was in his favour. Colin and Stephanie had said Logan would lose his cool after two hours Finn had said otherwise.

Before Logan could say anything to win Finn a thousand big ones the dorm room door opened once again. The person was none other than our favourite fake maid Serena. "Finn, you bloody menace did you tell the heir about what we found out?" asked Serena.

"Rena was that you I saw with a maid uniform on at my parent's house? Did you spend all your trust fund money? Wasn't it over half a billion?" asked Logan.

"About that Logan, you see my moronic cousin asked me a favour. I decided to go along with it because being kin should be something in this world shouldn't it? You'll find it amusing when I tell you, which will be after you and that lass Rory get together," sad Serena.

"Why after Rory and I get together?" asked Logan.

"It'll be appreciated then. Now, has Finn told you about what we found out?" asked Serena.

"He is upset with me and won't tell me," said Logan.

"Blood hell, you're an emotional wreck Aardvark. Logan, we heard from one of those coffee cart attendee people that Graham Sullivan has gone to the Cape for the weekend and will be returning bright and early Monday morning," said Serena.

"So that's why I haven't see him around. Now, if I can only figure out where Rory went. Sullivan will be getting a visit from me first thing Monday morning. Thank you for telling me so quickly Serena. It would've taken Finn a while yet to tell me all of it," said Logan.

Finn growled and looked at his she-devil of a cousin. He wanted to say something obscenely rude, but she was a lady and his mother taught him better than that. Serena just made him lose a grand because he had bet that Logan would only need a few choice words and he would've lost his cool. Now Finn had to watch Stephanie and Colin give him _that_ smile. _Dammit! _

Serena smirked at Finn. She knew exactly what she was doing and it only served Finnegan right for betting on the ability of his friend to lose his cool. She hadn't particularly liked Logan when Rory had looked ghastly pale, which was subsequently right after Logan's declaration of intent. Serena had gotten her back to the room filled with assistants and the designer, but she knew he was just a young man in need of a reality check. She found out that the reality check had come in the form of one Graham Sullivan. Serena had wanted to meet Graham when she had heard about the whole story from Colin. A guy like that deserved a medal of some kind for going up against Logan Huntzberger and staying alive to tell the tale.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rory and Graham had talked about her run-in with Logan at his home. She had been hesitant to tell Graham, at first since he was always telling her to wait for Logan to say he wanted to commit before considering getting back together with him. Rory had been pleasantly surprised to see that she was speaking to a subdued Graham since he had just advised her to do what her heart told her to do.

Rory had not expected to hear such poetic speech from the likes of Graham. Rory told him the truth: she didn't know what to do. He'd advised her to get away from of it all and go somewhere where no one knew her or expected things from her. He said she should relax and think things through.

So here Rory was on a plane to a place where she would find the one person in the world that would take her in without asking any questions and let her stay as long as she wanted while giving her space at the same time. She hoped her mother and grandparents weren't upset with her hasty departure when the found out that she had up and left them.

Graham, on the other hand, was taking a well-deserved break at the Cape to get ready for the inevitable conversation/confrontation that was going to take place between he and Huntzberger.

When Rory had told him about Huntzberger's confession the only thing that popped into his head had been one word: FINALLY. He gave him credit for admitting to Rory his true intentions but it took the bastard long enough to get with the program. He hoped to god the eventual confrontation wouldn't end in a fistfight like what happened at Emily Gilmore's party. That had been embarrassing.

Graham had wished that he had gotten his chance with Rory but he knew she wanted to be with Huntzberger for some odd reason. He wasn't as upset as he thought he might be after Rory had told him of all that had happened at her dress fitting. He had acted like the better man and suggested she do what she wanted. It still puzzled him that Rory hadn't decided on what to do about Logan's confession.

He assumed she was going to go somewhere to unwind and think things through logically instead of rushing into Huntzberger's arms like he probably wanted her to. Graham had hugged her and dropped her off at the airport to go to her designated destination.

He wished Rory and Logan all the luck in the world. He needed some time to himself after having 'lost' Rory he had no idea what to do with himself, that is until he received a peculiar phone call from a girl named Serena.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Logan was in his dorm room at Yale plotting out the next step in his plan right down to the confrontation he would have with Sullivan. He also wanted to talk to Rory so they could figure out their relationship together. He hoped she was just in Stars Hollow with her mother or in Hartford with her grandparents. He had a sinking feeling about it but he ignored it.

Serena was getting ready to drive down to the Cape to hang out with Graham. She had gotten his cell number from Stephanie and contacted him. She told him she had decided he was an interesting man and she wanted to get to know him. He seemed normal when she had confessed such a thing and didn't even hesitate to invite her down to his family home on the Cape.

Graham had known exactly who the girl with the accent was when she had contacted him. Rory had told him about a maid named Serena helping her out. What Rory didn't know was that Colin told Graham about Finn's crazy cousin Serena who was going to help spy on Rory and Logan. Graham had been a little curious to meet such a creature and he was glad he had invited her over.

Rory was watching the gorgeous site before eyes. The plane was going to land soon and she would be in the most beautiful city in the world. She was so grateful to Graham for suggesting she take a break from it all and recharge after these past few months. She hoped to god the person with whom she planned to reside wouldn't be too mad Rory hadn't called before showing up on the doorstep.

So the scene was set for the big confrontation and future romances.

**AN: Please, Please, Please Review.**


	13. Patience Is A Virtue

**Title: Commitment, Or Lack Thereof**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Logan cannot commit to Rory and when she tells him she wants out of the no-strings- attached relationship he lets her go. Logan still misses Rory, but there is another person waiting in the wings to sweep her off her feet. ROGAN. My fic takes place up to 5.19 scene where Rory and Logan have their confrontation; then it evolves into a different part. So I guess you can call it AU.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

**AN:** Thank you to my reviewers for their wonderful feedback. Yeah, so everyone was curious as to who the person was that Rory was visiting and no one got it right (LOL). You all assumed it was Jess, Chirs, Sherry, or Mia. Sorry, none of those people. I hope some of you will remember the character when you read this chapter. If not I'll talk about it in my next author's note. **Oh, just wanted to let you know, I've added a tag board to my blog** so if you want to leave a quick message there as well, that's fine. Yeah, didn't update yesterday because, I had an exam today, sunday, and I had to study a lot, **_crosses finger I did well._** So here's the next chapter. Please continue to review.

**Chapter 13: Patience Is A Virtue **

It wasn't everyday Logan actually looked forward to a confrontation, but this one would allow him to be with the woman he cared deeply for. Logan woke up Monday morning loving the bright sunshine and the chirping birds. He couldn't wait to go deal with Sullivan then go get Rory, who was probably in Stars Hollow.

Logan had had the weekend to think about his and Rory's future. It was looking bright and cheery the way he saw it. He knew if he had a chance to sit down and talk to her it would solve all the misconceptions she might have about him committing too easily. Logan was currently sitting on the sofa in his common room reading the newspaper.

He had spent the weekend in the company of Finn and Colin and he had a pretty good idea his two best friends were going to be in the vicinity of the confrontation. The guys would only show themselves if things got out of hand and Logan would only resort to violence if Sullivan got smug.

He had heard from Finn who had heard from Serena that Sullivan would be getting back to Yale at 10 am from his visit to the Cape. Logan looked at the clock and it read 9:45 so he stood up and made his way to the other side of campus where Sullivan's dorm was located.

Logan made the leisurely walk as if nothing of significance was going to take place on his visit to the enemy territory. He had everything at stake now and he wasn't going to let an old arch enemy stand in his way. He was going to be with Rory and no one, and he meant no one, was going deter him from that goal.

Logan rounded the corner just in time to see Graham wave goodbye to Serena and put his key in the lock. Logan smirked and said, "So are you ready to say I've got the girl?" asked Logan in a condescending manner.

Graham knew who it was but he turned around anyways so he could look at the man that had bested him once again. He had helped Rory out of the goodness of his heart but he knew that in the back of his mind he had wanted her to choose him. Graham didn't take to defeat very well, especially not to Huntzberger. "Hello, Huntz."

"You bastard. Admit that you and Rory didn't have a relationship. You just wanted to be with her because you knew she was in a vulnerable position. This whole thing was about getting back at me wasn't it?" asked Logan.

"The world does not revolve around you, unlike what you pops may tell you Huntz. Rory and I had a relationship, now she's somewhere taking a breather," said Graham.

"So you admit that you and Rory are not a couple anymore? Because I've made my intentions clear towards her. I hope you don't think I'm going to walk away. I was stupid enough to let her slip through my hands once and I will not do it again," said Logan.

"I don't care about your intentions towards Rory, but at the end of the day Rory will make the decision and you will have to deal with it," said Graham smugly.

"What the heck does that mean?" asked Logan.

"Did you notice that you stated your intentions towards Rory but she didn't say anything back? What if she doesn't want to be with you?" asked Graham.

"Of course she wants to be with me. You don't know what the hell you're talking about," yelled Logan.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Oh dear, that's not a good sign. He's yelling," whispered Finn to his partner in crime Colin.

"I'm right here Finn. I can hear everything their saying," said Colin.

"Well, of course you can," said Finn.

Colin just rolled his eyes. Thus far Logan's two best friends had followed Logan from his dorm room to Graham Sullivan's doorstep, literally. They were here only to jump in should a fistfight break out, but in reality the two boys were gossips. These two could give Babette and Miss Patty a run for their money.

"Do you think we're going to have to step in?" asked Colin.

"I hope not, I just got a manicure yesterday and you know how much I like my nails perfect and even. None of that chipping business for me, no sirree bob," said Finn.

"I find it odd that you're the only one of my male friends that gets manicures. Don't you feel bothered by that fact?" asked Colin.

"It's not my fault none of you are in touch with your feminine side. Besides, you wouldn't believe the chicks that come to these places. They love a man that isn't afraid to try a little female primping, in fact they love that I get a manicure every other week," said Finn.

"Only you would be able to go to a salon for a manicure and pick up chicks," sighed Colin.

"What can I say, I'm a stud. The ladies want me," said Finn.

"And modest too."

"Don't hate me because I'm beautiful."

"We should get back to spying on our good friend so he doesn't end up in jail once again," said Colin.

"Jeez, you sound just like my mother when she tells me to stay out of jail or else my inheritance will go to Serena. Its kind of scary," said Finn then shivered.

"Hey don't compare me to your mother. She scares the hell out of me," said Colin.

"I can actually picture you as my mother. That's a little freak mate," said Finn. Then the two of them heard Logan say, "WHAT."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"What do you mean she went to mull things over in another country? I thought she was in Stars Hollow," said Logan.

"I dropped her off at the airport on Saturday during the evening," said Graham who was enjoying Logan's reaction.

"Why the hell did you do that?" asked Logan.

"Rory's my friend and I was helping her out. You couldn't have made her stay. She needs time to think things through away from you and away from New Haven," said Graham.

"The hell she does. You're going to tell me where she went and you're going to tell me now," said Logan who was getting closer and closer to Graham.

Colin and Finn got there just in time to grab Logan just as he was lunging for Graham. "Hey buddy, you don't want to do that," said Colin in a calm manner.

"And why the hell not?" asked Logan.

"You want to find Rory or spend some time in jail?" asked Finn.

Logan shook his head and got out of his friends grasps. He didn't like that he couldn't get a shot at Sullivan but he would deal with him later. Right now he had to find Rory and talk to her. So he decided to go visit someone who would be of great help to him. Richard Gilmore.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rory stood outside the lovely manor home that she had visited the two times she had been to Europe. She didn't know this person as well as she knew her mother or grandparents but they were still family and she had a great admiration for them. Besides this person was very good with keeping secrets since Rory had bared her soul to this person, the last time she was here, and they had kept it a secret thus far.

Rory took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She looked around nervously and regretted she had let the cabby go but she didn't think the person would be out. But finally after a good five minutes the door opened. The butler looked at her with a stern face until he recognized her and said, "Miss Gilmore, why this is a wonderful surprise," said Hannigan.

"I'm sorry to drop in like this…" started Rory but she heard another voice interrupt her.

"Hannigan, who's at the door?" asked a cultured voice.

"Its Miss Rory, ma'am," said Hannigan.

Then footsteps could be heard and a lovely mature looking woman came into view. She shouted of money, class, and good breeding with the way she looked. She was a younger version of a woman Rory knew very much. "Why Rory are you all right dear?" asked the woman who was surprised to see the young woman.

"Aunt Hopey I hope it's all right for me to drop in like this. I just need a place to stay for a few days. I should've called and I'm sorry I didn't," said Rory.

"Now, darling slow down. You know I love when you, your mother, or your grandmother come to visit. I get lonely out here all by myself in Paris. The family visiting is great. So, tell me dear should I be looking forward to a few phone calls from my sister, Emily and the rest of the Gilmore Clan?" joked Hopey.

"Probably," said Rory.

"Well I haven't spoken to them in a while so it will be good to hear from them and catch up on all I've missed. Let's get you settled in. Hannigan could you bring in Rory's bags," said Hopey. The butler just nodded.

With that great-aunt Hopey took her great-niece Rory into her home and talked to her about sweet nothings not prying as to the reason for this impromptu visit. Hopey, unlike her sister Emily was good at waiting for Rory to tell her the reason behind the trip. She didn't judge and she provided Rory with sanctuary. Hopey wouldn't ask questions until Rory was ready to tell her the tale of what had occurred. She had patience.

**AN: Please, Please, Please Review.**


	14. Ask And You Shall Receive

**Title: Commitment, Or Lack Thereof**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Logan cannot commit to Rory and when she tells him she wants out of the no-strings- attached relationship he lets her go. Logan still misses Rory, but there is another person waiting in the wings to sweep her off her feet. ROGAN. My fic takes place up to 5.19 scene where Rory and Logan have their confrontation; then it evolves into a different part. So I guess you can call it AU.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

**AN:** Thank you to my wonderful reviewers for their feedback, it means a lot. Well, some of you had no idea who Aunty Hopey was so I'll explain it. **We have never met Hopey on the show but she was mentioned by Emilyin an episonde inthe first season. It was in the episode called 'Love, War, and Snow.' Hopey is the youngest sister of Emily Gilmore and lives in Paris.** Rory has never met her but in this story theymet and have agreat relationship. Well, I hope that explains who Hopey is. So next chapter will be the Epilogue and the chapter after that is the alternative ending. Please continue to review.

**Chapter 14: Ask And You Shall Receive**

Logan was furious with Rory for running away from him, but he couldn't let his anger over the situation as a whole, deter him from his ultimate goal of finding Rory. He had gone to visit the Gilmore patriarch and had been informed Rory was visiting a close family member in Europe. He had to pull all the strings he had to find out exactly which one of the Gilmores lived in Europe.

The only names he had come across were Lorelai Louisa Gilmore I, who he later found out was Richards late mother who had died last year, and numerous distant cousins who he didn't think were viable. He was so frustrated that he had wanted to call his father and beg for help, but that was when Logan had an epiphany.

He remembered that Emily Gilmore formerly known as Emily Kuhn-Loeb, was a member of the Kuhn-Loeb's of New York City. His grandmother used to talk about how the marriage between Emily and Richard had been a prosperous one, which had joined two prominent families. She had also said it was a shame that Emily's sister Hope Kuhn-Loeb didn't follow in her big sister's footsteps, which was the point where him grandfather, Elias, would tense up. Logan felt like hitting himself in the head after he thought of Richard's words. He had said Rory was visiting 'a close family member' he didn't necessarily say a Gilmore family member.

So Logan had called the pilot of the jet that was always on stand-by just for incidences like these. Logan had been so impatient during the twenty-minute car ride to the airstrip, where one of the Huntzberger corporate jets was located. Logan couldn't wait to see Rory but he was also a little angry that she had run away from him. He wasn't going to let her out of his sight when he found her even if he had to lock her in a room with him until they had resolved their issues.

Frank opened the door for Logan who thanked him and apologized for being so rude. Frank simply replied, "That's all right, sir. Might I wish you good luck in your attempts to woo Miss Gilmore? I think the two of you are going to be real happy together."

Logan laughed for the first time since he had found out that Rory had fled the country. He really should've found a girl that wasn't such a flight risk. But Logan found it funny that Frank had understood his impatience to get to the airstrip. "Thank you Frank. I just have to convince her I'm sincere in my intentions to be with her. Hope to see you in a few days Frank."

"Have a safe trip Mr. Huntzberger," said Frank and went back to the limo.

Logan nodded his head and made his way up the stairs of the jet where the captain and a stewardess met him. He said hello to them and asked that the jet to take off immediately after they were given permission from the control tower.

Logan sat down in the leather seat and put his head in his hands and took a deep breath. He had messed up big time if Rory had put an ocean between the two of them. Now he hoped she would hear him out. He looked out the window and waited for the jet to take off.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rory had just woken up and she was disoriented for just a few minutes before she realized she was in Aunt Hopey's house. The night before Hopey had been so nice making Rory feel at home and getting her settled in. Rory hadn't called her mother or her grandparents to tell them she had gotten to Paris in one piece but she knew her aunt would fill the rest of the family in soon enough.

Rory decided she should at least tell Hopey about Logan and what had happened since he was the main reason for her fleeing the country. She knew her Aunt would sympathize with her. Rory went about doing her morning rituals as if nothing was amiss.

Hopey Kuhn-Loeb was not a dumb woman and she realized the minute she found Rory on her front doorstep that a man had to be involved for her niece to flee the country. Hopey had once been young and in love and it seemed like her niece was following in her footsteps. Hopey didn't want Rory to make the same mistakes she had made, since she had let her pride run amuck; look where that had gotten her. She was a spinster according to the social set and she had no heirs. Well, actually she had an heir; it was the lovely, young, vibrant creature coming down the stairs.

Hopey was so thankful for her sister's daughter and granddaughter. She loved having them visit because it felt like being home and she missed home, but Hopey knew she could never go back. She had come to Paris to run away from her problems, yet she had settled here to face the rest of her life alone. She had loved and lost.

"Aunt Hopey, I think I'm ready to talk to you," said Rory with a look of determination on her face.

Hopey hid her smile behind the coffee cup that she lifted to sip, her fourth cup of the day. "I'm all ears, darling."

"Right, I was dating this guy I really liked 'casually' and I wanted this at the tim-" Hopey interrupted her.

"Child, you don't do casual like I don't wear off the rack clothing," said Hopey.

"I know that Aunty, but I did it anyways because I didn't necessarily want to date someone seriously. So, I dated this boy 'casually' and we also dated other people. The more I got to know him the more I fell for him. In the end I had to break off the 'relationship' because it hurt too much to watch him with other women. I had to let him go," said Rory getting teary eyed.

"Is that what this is all about? Some moron doesn't know what kind of a catch you are and let you slip through his fingers. Well, I say good riddance. You don't want a man like that _sweetheart_. You deserve to be cherished like a queen. You know, there is this young handsome Count that lives a few miles away. What do you say, are you interested?" joked Hopey.

Rory giggled at her Aunt's silliness. She loved her more for that, since her aunt was just trying to put a smile on her face. "I wish that was all there was to it Hopey, but it's not. You see I decided to take matters into my own hands," said Rory.

"Oh dear, I think I shall need something a bit stronger than coffee to hear this. Just hold that thought," said Hopey. She went to the brandy decanter and poured herself a drink. She came back to the chair she had previously occupied and sat in it. "Alright, due continue."

Rory just shook her head. "Well, it all started when I thought I was ready to move on after that guy. So I started dating this one young man named Graham Sullivan that grandma had introduced to me the previous year…"

Rory continued to explain her story to Hopey in excruciatingly precise detail. After Rory was done telling her aunt her tale the poor woman looked like she was drunk. It was only half past nine in the morning. Rory really felt bad since Hopey was drunk because of her.

Hopey knew her limit and she knew she wasn't drunk yet, but she was heading towards it. It wasn't everyday that she hears such a story woven with ins and outs she wouldn't have dreamed of. She really needed to check in with her family more often than nought if she missed such goings on.

The women were still chatting when there was a knock at the door. Hopey assumed it was someone trying to sell something since she wasn't expecting any guests this early in the morning. Though Hopey wouldn't be surprised if it were Lorelai or her big sister Emily come to take Rory back to the States. She had talked to both women and they had both seemed upset at the turn of events. Hopey really wanted to meet this boy who was causing her niece such hardship.

Hannigan came to the door to inform Miss Kuhn-Loeb that there was a visitor here to see her and Miss Gilmore. Hopey nodded her head after seeing Rory's confused expression. Hopey happened to look down at her hands and she missed the subtle tensing of Rory's body.

Hopey looked up with a smile in place. It disappeared when she saw the face of the man that had come to visit her and her niece. He looked so familiar that she had to take several deep breaths to calm down. He had the same dishevelled blond hair and the same chocolate brown eyes. _'It couldn't be, could it?'_

Rory could only tense up when she saw Logan enter the room. She was happy that he had followed her to Paris, but she was mad that he was arrogant enough to intrude on her time alone. She looked at her aunt and realized Hopey was staring at Logan like she saw a ghost. Before Rory could question her Logan stood in front of her and stared at her.

"Why did you have to leave the damn country without telling anyone but your family, who by the way, are no help when I asked them where you were. You grandfather gave me this ominous quote 'she is visiting a close family member in Europe.' Yeah like that's a lot of help. I've been worried sick about you, Ace," said Logan. Then he did the most precious thing. He pulled her from the couch and hugged her tightly and all Rory could do was hold on him as tightly as possible.

Hopey had tears in her eyes when she watched the way the young man hold her niece. She thought _'karma is an odd thing.'_

When Hopey cleared her throat and Logan let Rory go, but held on to her hand. "Hello ma'am."

"Hello, I presume you are the young man that has been causing my young niece a lot of heartache?" asked Hopey.

"I admit I was an idiot, but I told her I wanted to commit to her. She just won't believe me," said Logan.

"What were your exact words?" asked Hopey.

"I told her I wanted to be in a relationship with her and I was going to marry her," said Logan.

"Well Lorelai, I see you've got a keeper here," laughed Hopey. "If you had been a few minutes late young man I think I would've introduced my niece to the nice young Count down the road," said Hopey.

Logan just shook his head. "Time is everything, isn't it? I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Logan Huntzberger."

'_History sure does have a way of repeating itself'_ thought Hopey when Logan introduced himself. She knew she recognized him the minute she saw him and now she knew why. '_Ask and you shall receive.' _She sighed and shook his hand. "I'm Hope Kuhn-Loeb."

"It's nice to meet you ma'am," said Logan.

"I'll leave the two of you alone now," said Hopey. She winked at Rory and left the room.

Rory had been quiet thus far and now it was finally sinking in that Logan had followed her from New Haven to Paris. She stood up and walked over to the window so she wasn't facing him. "Why are you here Logan?" asked Rory.

"I told you why I was here. I was terribly worried about you. You know I want to be with you and am ready to commit," said Logan.

"How can you change your mind so fast? You were so adamant that you couldn't do commitment. What changed Logan? What happened between the last time you told me you couldn't do commitment to your proposal of marriage?" asked Rory.

"I didn't propose as of yet," smirked Logan.

"Would you please be serious," yelled Rory.

"Fine you want the truth? Here it is in black and white for you. When I watched Sullivan put his grubby hands on you I wanted to kill him. No one was allowed to touch you but me. The day you ended our 'relationship' I got so drunk that Finn and Colin had to carry me home that night. I missed you so much. When I got an A on a paper the first person I was going to call was you. You had ingrained yourself within my life so easily that I didn't notice what a big part you played until you were gone. I dated other women to make you jealous. I wanted you to come back to me. I was miserable all the time we were apart. When you started seeing Sullivan I was so mad. I kept on saying I couldn't do a relationship because I was afraid as to what a committed relationship would entail. But I got my act together when I thought you and Sullivan were going to get married. I know it might seem like I did a 180 and changed my opinion, but in truth I was afraid because I knew if I was to date you exclusively you would turn out to be the one. I just want you to know that I love you," said Logan.

Rory had tears coming down her eyes and she turned around to look at the man she loved and the man who, she knew with great resolve, would be her husband one day soon. She went to him from the window and stood in front of him. "Do you know I was dreaming about you saying those words to me? But reality is much better than a dream. I love you too Logan," said Rory.

Logan let out the breath he had been holding and crushed his lips down to Rory. He kissed her with fervour, with the pent up emotion he had held in for so long, and with the joy for having gotten a second chance. Rory was on his tippy toes and she grabbed on to Logan's blond locks to deepen the kiss. They didn't come up for air when Rory pushed Logan onto the couch and straddled him. She traced Logan's lips with her tongue and heard him groan in response to her ministrations.

Logan couldn't believe he was getting such a response from her since he had assumed he would have to grovel more, but he guessed he had bared his heart with that monologue of his. Logan continued to enjoy kissing Rory right now, but they had to find Rory's room before he did something drastic like take her on her aunt's couch. That would be embarrassing to say the least.

Hopey was coming down the stairs to check up on the couple when she saw the position they were in and turned around and went back upstairs. She hoped they would be properly attired when she would suddenly burst in on them in a half hour. That's the least she could do. Hopey wanted some time alone with her memories now that she had found out the man who was going to marry her niece was none other than Logan Huntzberger. Hopey needed some time alone to thing about that before she went down to entertain the couple.

**AN: Please, Please, Please Review.**


	15. Epilogue

**Title: Commitment, Or Lack Thereof**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Logan cannot commit to Rory and when she tells him she wants out of the no-strings- attached relationship he lets her go. Logan still misses Rory, but there is another person waiting in the wings to sweep her off her feet. ROGAN. My fic takes place up to 5.19 scene where Rory and Logan have their confrontation; then it evolves into a different part. So I guess you can call it AU.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

**AN:** Thank you to my wonderful reviewers for their feedback. Well, folks here is the last chapter for those of you who don't want to read the alternative ending. It'll answer you questions about Hopey and Elias Huntzberger. You'll understand their history when you read this chapter. I hope thechapter doesn't suck too much. Hopefully many of you will read the alternative ending, if not then that's cool too. Thank you for supporting myfic and I had a blastwriting it. I hope you enjoy it and please continue to review.

**Chapter 15: Epilogue**

Logan and Rory were on the Huntzberger jet heading back to the States after they had thanked Aunt Hopey profusely for putting up with all of their drama. Hopey had waved it off as if it was no big deal to her. The couple had still felt they had to apologize to her so they took her out to dinner at the Eiffel Tower.

Logan looked at the girl that he loved deeply sleep soundly on his lap. He and Rory had made love and talked all night long. They had a lot to discuss and many confessions to make. Logan had been mad at the stunt Rory had pulled to get him back, but he had calmed down after Rory swore that there had been nothing between her and Graham but a few kisses. Logan also confessed about his asking his parents for help.

Rory had seemed amused when he quietly told her how he had gotten their attention by confessing that Rory was going to be the mother of their future grandkids. She had tears in her eyes after that confession. He and Rory had talked about marriage and kids. They wanted to wait to get married but they both knew the relationship was heading towards the alter. Logan had to break out the heirloom ring to propose.

Rory had confessed to him that she had been so freaked out when he had told her to dream about their future kids that she panicked. He understood the need to flee, but he told her next time she should tell him so they could take off together. Logan stroked Rory's hair as he thought about Rory's aunt Hopey.

The woman seemed wary of him and he had no idea why. Yeah, he had put Rory through hell when he wouldn't commit to her, but she had seemed so nice and inviting when he had first met her. In fact, her defences hadn't gone up until he had introduced himself. Logan couldn't delve deeper into the reason Rory's aunt put a wall up because his ladylove started to arise from her slumber.

He looked down at her and kissed her forehead. "Hello beautiful."

"Well hello, handsome. Didn't you sleep?" asked Rory.

"On no I couldn't sleep with you snoring away on my lap," said Logan.

"Hey, I resent that. I do not, in no uncertain terms, snore. I thought you'd need some sleep since we didn't sleep at all last night," said Rory.

Logan smirked, "I know. It sure was a hell of a welcome back present. I must say Ace, you are one wild animal, not that I'm complaining. But I figure we're young and we have the stamina, but we won't be able to do that in our seventies, though we will try it."

Rory burst out laughing. "You're a fiend Huntzberger. You're already thinking about our golden years when you haven't even popped the question."

"Oh don't worry. When I get down on one knee it will be at time that you won't be expecting it. So do you think you you'll still find me sexy in my old age?" asked Logan.

"Of course I will. The other senior citizen women will probably be jealous that I have you," joked Rory.

Logan could only chuckle at such a response. He thought of something and asked Rory a serious question. "Rory, why is it that your Aunt Hopey didn't get married?" asked Logan.

She looked at him with a quizzical expression then answered him. "Well, my grandmother didn't go into specifics but it seemed Aunty Hopey had been in love with this gentleman who everyone assumed she would marry, but something happened. Grandma didn't tell me what but Aunt Hopey ran away to Paris. She was only supposed to be in Paris for a few weeks and it ended up being forty years. I think she's a lonely woman who had loved and lost. Why do you want to know about Hopey?"

"I just got the feeling she didn't like me," said Logan.

"Nonsense, she seemed to like you fine. I think she was hesitant to be nice to you after what you did to me," said Rory.

"You're going to throw that in my face every time, aren't you?"

"Oh yeah."

Logan just smiled and leaned in to kiss Rory. The kiss started out innocent enough, but soon escalated to hot and heavy making out. Logan pushed Rory back onto the couch they had been sitting on and continued. The couple was secure in the knowledge that they would be getting married eventually. Emily and Shira would be thrilled to hear such news.

To Rory and Logan nothing existed but the two of them being together. It wasn't everyday that people get second chances and Rory and Logan got exactly that. They were going to capitalize on it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hopey Kuhn-Loeb was alone once again in her rather large manor home. She was of the upper class so she had her friends, charities, and parties. But it was when she came home to an empty home that she felt her life had been one glamorous party after another. She had many admirers and any one of them would have loved to keep her company in the lonely manor, but she knew it would never work out.

She had given her heart to one man along time ago and he had loved her with all his heart then broken it to bits and pieces. It was odd that her niece would've been attracted to the same sort of man her aunt had fallen in love with. Yes, Hopey and Elias Huntzberger had been _the_ item of the society set. Their parents had approved and had waited with baited breath for the couple to announce a wedding date.

That had never occurred. You see, she and Elias had a temperamental relationship so they were on again off again. During they're off times Elias met another woman who he had ended up sleeping with. _She_, the other woman, was the perfect candidate for trophy wife and Hopey had been spitting mad, so she had run away to Paris to collect her thoughts and think over her so-called relationship with Elias.

She had been in Paris a week when she received an urgent phone call from her mother telling her Elias had married 'the other woman' because she was knocked up. Hopey had cried herself to sleep for several months after that. The day she read the wedding announcement in the paper she vowed to never set foot on American soil. And she hadn't even gone for her own sister's wedding. She had also read in the paper Elias' wife had delivered a son and heir, Mitchum.

Hopey hadn't thought about her past in a number of years. But when Logan Huntzberger had walked into her parlour with the air of arrogance and cockiness she was taken back to when Elias would walk into a room like that. She sighed and sipped her coffee. She wanted to sit out in her garden and reminisce. It seemed the Gilmore household would have a wedding in the not-too-distant future. Hopey would most definitely go to _that_ wedding since nothing would keep her away.

As Hopey was crossing the entryway there was a knock at the door. She told Hannigan she would get it since she was closest to the door. She wasn't expecting company but it could be the delayed visit from Emily or Lorelai. Hopey hoped it was one of them so she could spend the day with her big sister or fun loving niece.

She opened the door and dropped her coffee cup. She was so taken aback that her mouth hung open for a long time and she shut it when she realized she was making a fool out of herself.

"Elias, how are you?" asked Hopey without showing any more emotion. Hannigan who had heard the breaking glass came running out. He cleaned up the mess in no time. Neither Hopey nor Elias noticed the butler.

Elias had hopped on the jet when he had learned his grandson had chased his ladylove Rory to Paris. It seemed the Huntzberger men were cursed in loving Kuhn-Loeb women. They were they're weakness. He had followed his grandson's example and decided that he had nothing stopping him from coming to Paris; it wasn't like forty years ago. "Hello Hope, I'm well thank you."

Hopey knew she couldn't very well conduct a civil conversation on the doorstep so she opened the door. "Would you like to come in?" she asked.

Elias could only nod when he got a full view of her. She looked just like she did all those years ago. She had been the only woman who wouldn't put up with his crap. He followed her to a sitting room of some kind. He looked around and it was littered with pictures of her family and precisely placed antiques and heirlooms.

"What exactly are you doing here Elias?" asked Hopey without beating around the bush.

He smiled she sure was the same Hopey he remembered. "I'm following in my grandson's example. I've come to see how you are. I want a chance to be with you Hopey. God, I've missed you so much. I was such a fool for treating you like that, but all I can say for that time was that I was young and an idiot. I wish things could've gone differently, but I can't change the past I can only look forward to the future."

"Do you think I would take you back after all the hurt you put me through?" yelled Hopey.

"No, I didn't think you would forgive me. Hell, I don't want you to forgive me, but I want to be with you. I hope we can move past that. I didn't come after you all those years ago because I had to face the consequences to my actions."

"Do you know how much you hurt me?" asked Hopey.

"No, I have no idea how much my infidelity hurt you. I've always loved you Hopey. You were always the one, but I had made my bed so I had to lay in it. But don't think I had forgotten you since you walked out of my life that fateful day. I was with my wife for forty years, but she and I lived very separate lives after our last child was born. I have stayed faithful to my wife and I've never cheated on her, I learned my lesson. I'm simply asking you to let me court you the way I should've done all those years ago," said Elias.

"I think you are the only man I will ever love Elias. You hurt me so deeply when you cheated on me, but I think I would've forgiven you, in the end, if there wasn't a child involved. Do you know I met your grandson two days ago and he reminded me of you? It brought back the happy memories I have of our time together and not just the hurt. I think we should get to know each other as friends before any courting can be done," said Hopey.

"Logan is a smart boy and I believe he's chosen the woman he will spend the rest of his life with. I will respect your wishes and get to know you as a friend first, but this time Hopey I'm not letting you go anywhere. I will court you properly when the time is right, then we can figure things out from there. I'm just sorry it took me this long to come after you," said Elias.

Hopey was crying so much that she had to grab the entire tissue box. She blew her nose and looked at the man she had always loved. She hadn't gotten married because she knew no man could measure up to Elias. Now he was simply asking her to give him as second chance. She smiled at the situation and hugged him.

Elias breathed in the scent that was uniquely Hopey, _god he had missed her_. They stayed in the embrace for a long while before they started catching up on all that had occurred in their lives since the last time the two of them had seen each other. All Elias had wanted was a second chance, but at the moment all Hopey could give was friendship with the possibility of something more.

It seemed the Huntzberger men were getting plenty of second chances from the Kuhn-Loeb women. It's funny how fate is.

**AN: Please, Please, Please, Review.**


	16. Alternative Ending

**Title: Commitment, Or Lack Thereof**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Logan cannot commit to Rory and when she tells him she wants out of the no-strings- attached relationship he lets her go. Logan still misses Rory, but there is another person waiting in the wings to sweep her off her feet. ROGAN. My fic takes place up to 5.19 scene where Rory and Logan have their confrontation; then it evolves into a different part. So I guess you can call it AU.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

**AN:** This part takes place right after Graham sees Rory off at the airport. Graham watched Rory's plane take off then decides to do something crazy and follows her to Paris. He figures he's got nothing to lose putting his heart on the line. Thanks to my reviewers for their wonderful feedback. Sorry this chapter is so late since my internet wasn't working yesterday I decided to wait to post until later today so I could fix some stuff up. Hope this chapter doesn't suck too much. My next fic is probably a one-shot after that the sequel to 'Socialites'. Please continue to review.

**Chapter 16: Alternative Ending**

Graham was nervous as hell since he was following a girl that could break his heart across the Atlantic. He didn't know if she reciprocated his feelings, but he'll always wonder 'what if' in the future if he didn't do anything now. He knew Rory had feelings for Huntzberger, but he knew she had to have felt something for him. She kissed him like there was no tomorrow and a girl couldn't kiss a guy like that then say she didn't have an iota of emotion towards him.

He was nervous as hell sitting in his family's private airplane. He had no idea what he would tell her when he caught up with her at her great-aunt's, but he figured he could start out by kissing her. Graham looked out the window and thought about all he liked about her.

He had always wondered about what could've happened if he hadn't been an ass to her the first time they had been on a date. He wanted to kick himself now for the way he'd treated her. Would the two of them have been a couple now? Would Rory have met Huntzberger? Would they be planning a real wedding?

All those unanswered questions. Graham always did things the hard way. It wasn't his fault since one way or another things always ended wrongly. He hoped he and Rory would be a couple when he told her of his feelings, but he knew it was long shot. Though if she rejected him at least he knew he'd tried.

That's all Graham could hope for with a girl such a Rory Gilmore, a chance. He was anxious to get to France and see what the outcome was going to be.

His mother had been closed up in her room after she'd come home from the dress fitting at the Huntzberger mansion. He found out, from Rory, about what had taken place. Graham had to wonder if the whole thing hadn't been a set up between Logan and his mother. It would be just like Huntzberger to reel Rory in an underhanded manner.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rory couldn't believe that Graham had let her go without asking her why she hadn't just run to Logan. She had outright lied to him by saying she didn't know if Logan was telling her the truth, but that had been the biggest piece of crap she had told anyone. Rory didn't know if she could trust Logan should they enter into an adult relationship together. She knew he could sprout all the words he wanted to about wanting to spend the rest of his life with her, but could he stay faithful to her?

Over the past few weeks that she and Graham were pretending to be a couple she started feeling as if they were an actual couple. Graham Sullivan was the kind of guy she could see herself getting married to. He was dependable, considerate, and her type. He was everything that she wanted Logan to be.

Rory knew she shouldn't have let the charade go as far as kissing and cuddling, but she had. Graham had been there for her when she had gone through the rough times trying to win Logan back and he had figured she was still pining for Logan and volunteered to help. What she had not planned to do during their charade was like the guy.

Graham was a likeable person, but she and he and gotten to know one another in an intimate manner since they had been play-acting as lovers. Rory had liked the side she had seen in Graham and he was a true gentleman at heart. He hadn't made any moves on her, other than that kiss to show off to Logan, and he had always had her best interest at heart even if he hated Logan.

The real reason she was heading to Paris was that she didn't know what to do about her most recent discovery that she had feelings for Graham. She couldn't very well be in a relationship with Logan and pine for Graham; it wouldn't be fair to Logan or her. She also had doubts about Logan's true feelings for her. So she had decided to do what she did best when things got tough, run away.

Rory knew she had feelings for Graham and was a little ticked off he didn't seem upset to be losing her. But on the other hand, he thought she wanted to be with Logan. Rory was so confused. She hoped some advice from Aunt Hopey would do the trick.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rory was now sitting in her Aunt Hopey's parlour sipping on some lemonade brought to her by Hannigan, Hopey's trusty butler. She knew her aunt wouldn't have blinked an eye when she arrived on her doorstep and Rory had been right. Hopey was the opposite of her big sister Emily and it was a wonder the two of them were related.

Hopey appeared in front of Rory and sat down on the love seat adjacent to her. Rory thought she should ask her aunt for advice before she lost her nerve. "Hopey, I'm sorry for the unexpected visit, but I really need your advice on a certain matter that is going on in my life," said Rory.

"Rory, you know I love having you visit me, unexpected or otherwise. Now, tell me what this 'matter' of yours is," said Hopey.

"You see…" began Rory. It took her a good hour to tell her aunt about the 'casual' relationship with Logan and her charade of a relationship with Graham. By the end of the explanation Hopey looked beyond confused at the turn of events in her nieces life.

"Darling, I thought you were dating the ex-divorcée. That blue collar, class less, buffoon, as Emily likes to call him. What happened to him?" asked Hopey.

"You mean Dean? He and I broke up a while ago. I was fed up with relationships at that point and that was how I became involved with Logan. I don't know what to do Aunt Hopey," said Rory.

"You sure have found your way into a pickle haven't you?" asked Hopey.

"Yes, I have," said Rory.

"How do you feel about this Logan?"

"I like him, but I also have feelings for Graham."

"Whom can you see yourself with? Which one of them can you see yourself with in five years? Ten years?"

"I don't know."

"No darling, you are making things tough on yourself. Think clearly and think hard. How do the boys treat you? Do they respect you? These are the questions you should be asking yourself. Do not say you are confused. Deep down you know the answer."

"Logan treated me well when we were dating casually, but he was also seeing a lot of other women. He told me, repetitively he couldn't do commitment, but just a few days ago he told me he wanted to marry me."

"This boys seems to be inconsistent with his approach. Do you think he is a man you can see yourself with? Can you trust him?"

"He didn't fight for me when I wanted so desperately for him to. He just recently started noticing me again since I started 'dating' Graham. I don't know if I could trust him. He has hurt me before and he could very well do so again."

"What about this Graham?" asked Hopey.

Rory smiled, "Graham is wonderful. He treats me with respect, he cherishes me and he protects me. He was the one that came up with the plan to get Logan to commit in the first place."

"I don't get it. If the two of you started out dating, why would this young man suddenly want to help you get another man's attention?"

"He found out that I was pining for Logan and told me he wanted to help me out. He is a great guy and I would've been a moron not to develop feelings for him. Even though the two of us were pretending to be a couple he was always so sweet and kind."

"I think you just answered your own question about who you want to be with," said Hopey.

"What do you mean?" asked Rory oblivious as ever.

"I mean you aren't too sure about how a relationship with Logan will pan out, but you just keep gushing about Graham. He's a gentleman, sweet, and will commit to you. I don't see how you can be confused now."

Rory had a perplexed look on her face. Hopey took control of the situation.

"Now here's what you're going to do…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Graham was tired, mad, and just a little pissed off at one Rory Gilmore. He had gone all the way to her aunt's place in Paris only to be told by the very tall butler that Miss Gilmore had come to visit her great-aunt, and then promptly left on the next available flight for the states. He had wanted to punch something.

He had flown for several straight hours just to say his piece to her and she didn't even have the decency stay in Paris long enough for him to catch up with her. He thought she had made up her mind and was now making up with Huntzberger.

Graham wanted to get piss drunk and not think about her expressive blue eyes or her tantalizing mouth. He would get over her, _eventually_. He hoped to god he could stomach seeing her with Huntzberger. That SOB better treat her right or else Graham was going to make him sorry.

So Graham was, at the moment, pulling up into his parent's home at the Cape, which had been his original destination. He decided he would bum around and do nothing for the weekend then make his way to Yale on Monday. Hopefully, he wouldn't see Rory and her new boy toy for a while yet.

He was just opening the door when he heard a noise coming in from the kitchen and he grabbed the nearest object to him, which just happened to be an umbrella and brought it with him. He lifted his weapon and was about to strike the intruder when he saw whom it was.

"Rory?"

"Where the hell have you been? I've called all of your friends, even your mother. I got here a few hours ago thinking you would be sitting around in your boxers and watching porn," said Rory.

"Rory, not all guys do that. Why weren't you in Paris? Why did you leave so fast? Why are you here?" asked Graham.

"What do you mean 'why wasn't I in Paris' I was there. Why weren't you here, like you should've been?" asked Rory.

"I chased you all the way to Paris only to be told by your aunt's distinguished butler that you had left. Do you know I thought you were with Logan. What happened to you going to think things over?"

While Graham stared her down Rory just got fed up. She took the few steps that put her right in front of Graham. She grabbed his head and gave him an open mouthed kiss. Rory felt him respond to her immediately and she felt herself being pulled into his body.

Graham had lost track of what he was asking Rory the minute her lips had landed on his. He couldn't believe she had been the one to initiate the kiss and not the other way around. He stepped back from her when air became a necessity and looked at her with a question in his eyes.

"I'm glad you chased me to France. I was a little disappointed that you didn't fight for me, but now I see that you did. I stopped thinking about Logan when I started developing feelings for you Graham. And I did think things over. My aunt helped me see that I had already made up my mind to be with you and I was just too blind to see it. So, if you'll have me I want to be with you. So, what do you say?" said Rory.

"I've been waiting months for you to say that to me. I've always liked you Rory and I have made that abundantly clear from the beginning. I helped you with the plan because I knew you were pining for Huntzberger. I just can't believe you return the feelings I have towards you. And of course I'll have you. I'm so happy you came after me, though unintentionally since you assumed I'd be here," said Graham.

"Would you just shut up and kiss me," said Rory.

Graham laughed and obliged her. He was so happy he could burst and he wanted to scream to the world that Rory Gilmore had chosen him. It wasn't everyday that a girl fought for him. He had once told her that Logan Huntzberger was a lucky bastard since he had her fighting for him. Now, Graham felt that he was the lucky bastard.

Rory was so deliriously happy now that she had the man she had been so close to, yet so far away from in her arms. She had never thought she'd fall for Graham but weirder things have happened. She knew they had a promising future ahead of them and so she continued to kiss him like there was no tomorrow. The two of them, Graham and Rory, were in their own world that they didn't see Logan's face when he saw the two of them through the window.

Logan had come looking for Sullivan to find out where Rory had gone off. Now he had his answer. In the back of his mind Logan knew Rory wouldn't wait around for him, but he thought he'd had a chance with her. But that had gone down the drain when he witnessed the way Rory looked at Sullivan or the way she kissed him.

Logan couldn't look at the awe struck look on Sullivan's face or the look of complete adoration on Rory's face any more. He had loved and lost, there was no way around it. Logan could only walk back to him car and drive back to Yale, by himself. The couple inside were too busy to hear Logan's car drive away since they were in a world of their own. It seemed sometimes the nice guys finish first.

AN: Please, Please, Please Review.


End file.
